Les Maudits
by Bliblou
Summary: SSHP DM.. Alors qu'il se sent avec soulagement partir vers l'au delà, Severus Snape est sauvé in-extremis par une créature démoniaque...Potter, évidemment. COMPLETE.
1. 0 Just let me die

Les Maudits

Bliblou

_0. Just let me die._

« - Professeur…

Un murmure, lointain. L'avait-il rêvé ?

- Professeur Snape. Allez, s'il vous plaît, réveillez-vous. »

Non.

Il n'avait pas envie. Ca suffisait maintenant. C'en était assez. Il avait assez souffert pour les deux camps sans obtenir jamais une seule marque de sympathie. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment envie. Il aimait sa solitude.

Mais quand même. Un sourire, un remerciement, quelque chose, juste de temps en temps. Mais rien.

Alors non.

- Professeur je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir.

Et pourquoi ? Il en avait assez fait non ? Stop, holà, c'est fini maintenant. Game over, vertig, the End. Le savant Severus Snape est fatigué et voudrait donc par le fait mourir, seul comme il l'a toujours été, détesté et pas regretté pour un sou.

Que cette voix alors, le laisse mourir tranquille. Il ne sentait même pas la douleur.

- Pardon monsieur. » Entendit-il encore dans un murmure. Juste avant qu'un 'nom de Dieu' étonnamment puissant pour un mourant ne résonne dans son esprit, alors qu'il sentait deux petites paires de canines hésitantes se planter dans la chair de son poignet.

Qui avait choisi son corps pour jouer avec et lui infliger tous les fléaux de la terre ?

Là, ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

Il sentit qu'on l'obligeait à ouvrir un peu la bouche et tenta vainement d'échapper à la prise puissante de la chose démoniaque qui voulait à tout prix le garder en vie.

Finalement vaincu, il avala le liquide chaud et métallique qui coulait traîtreusement sur ses lèvres.

Maudite vie.

- & -

Sans doute était-il mort? Oui, c'était cela. Il était enfin mort et rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'embêter.

Ni morveux ignares et maladroits, ni timbré mégalomane et violent, ni vieux fou dévoreur de bonbons au citron. Plus rien. Personne. Juste le calme rassurant d'une mort longtemps souhaité.

Et cette chaleur sur sa main, et cette douleur dans son flan, ses épaules, sa jambe droite, et sa tête, et ces voix discrètes n'étaient en aucun cas un démenti évident à sa mort.

Il était mort. Et celui qui tenterait de lui faire croire le contraire allait entendre parler du pays.

Severus Snape est mort. Et ne souffre pas.

« - Professeur Snape, avalez ça, murmura la même petite voix désagréablement concerné qui avait résonnée dans le cachot pendant qu'il était occupé à mourir tout seul de ses nombreuses et douloureuses blessures.

Il refusa, détournant la tête de deux millimètres à peine, et un rire qu'il reconnu appartenir à cette vieille bique de directeur atteignit ses oreilles.

- Allons Severus, ne boudez donc pas, vous êtes en vie.

Pour toute réponse lui vint un grognement mécontent. Etouffé, et douloureux, mais le Severus Snape en fut tout de même satisfait.

- Allez professeur, avalez

Bon sang, mais à qui appartenait cette voix bien trop rassurante. Connerie de bestiole démoniaque. Il ne voulait pas être ça.

Il voulait mourir.

- Vous ne pouvez plus mourir maintenant. Alors buvez au lieu de nous faire du mal à tous les deux. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un argument qui allait le faire avaler cette stupide potion.

Qu'elle souffre, cette chose infâme empêcheuse de mourir. Il n'avait rien demandé lui, rien d'autre que de quitter enfin ce monde, seul et sans aucune reconnaissance.

« Et on aurait écrit sur votre tombe, ci-gît l'aigrit professeur Snape. Bien sûr, allez, arrêtez de bouder et buvez.

Il sentit le gobelet fumant de potion nauséabonde se poser contre ses lèvres et il abandonna finalement.

Peut être qu'à son réveil, il serait mort ?

- & -

« Vous ne l'êtes pas, désolé. » Entendit-il dans un vague murmure contrit alors qu'il se réveillait lentement.

Il avait des courbatures partout. Mais souffrait moins, pouvait bouger, ouvrir les yeux, bouger les lèvres…Parler ? »

« Kiêtev ? » Un borborygme vague s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il se dit que non, il ne pouvait manifestement pas parler.

Tant pis, de toute façon, il n'était pas bavard. Alors il allait ouvrir les yeux et faire face à la chose démoniaque qui avait pourri sa mort. Il l'engueulerait quand il aurait retrouvé sa voix. Et ensuite, il irait se jeter du haut d'un pont entraînant ainsi la bestiole dans son passage dans l'au-delà.

Na.

« Allez, ouvrez les yeux, qu'on en finisse. » L'encouragea la voix, bien qu'hésitante.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors lentement agressé par la forte lumière qui diminua pourtant instantanément, et il parvint finalement à ouvrir ses deux grands yeux sombres.

A les ouvrir sur un visage assez jeune, aux cheveux visiblement noirs, un peu ébouriffé, aux yeux verts et timides, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front…

Potter.

« Potter. » S'étrangla t-il de dépit…d'angoisse.

Potter. Petit con d'emmerdeur.

« Potter, vous êtes un con. »

Et il repartit dans une délicieuse inconscience.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous appréciez l'idée. J'en avais un peu marre de voir des Sevy vampirou à chaque fois...Et ben là , c'est Riry la bébête démoniaque... Et vous inquiétez pas, Draco n'est pas en reste dans l'aventure...Il a un très beau rôle aussi...:) Et arrivera dans le premier chapitre.

Fic publié tous les 24 de chaque mois.

Gros bisous. Et laissez pleins de reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça motive...

Blibl'


	2. I No return

Les Maudits

Bliblou

_I . No return._

Quand il se réveilla une nouvelle fois, il su tout de suite que Potter n'était pas là. Il ne sentait pas cette sensation bizarre d'être rassuré. Etrange sensation qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais ressenti. Et Potter le savait sûrement.

« Bonjour Severus. » L'agressa gentiment une voix enjouée, appartenant à Madame Pompresh qui l'aida à se redresser dans mes oreillers alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

« Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur vous savez. »

« J'ai cru comprendre oui. » Répondit-il dans un murmure froid.

Il se releva encore un peu plus, et faisant fie des protestations de l'infirmière se mit sur ses jambes, paraissant encore plus amaigri qu'il ne l'était dans ce pyjama blanc trop grand et soupira.

« Où sont mes affaires ? »

Pompom fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici Severus. Vous n'êtes pas totalement rétabli et… »

« Et je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'être rétabli, plus je serais faible, moins ce petit con pourra se servir de moi. »

La femme eut l'air scandalisé et lui lança un regard noir.

« Harry vous a sauvé la vie Severus, vous devriez lui en être reconnaissant et non… »

« Cela suffit! Je sais. Le héros saint sauveur. Je lui baiserais les pieds la prochaine fois que je le verrais. En attendant, bonne journée. »

Puis il attrapa la large cape noire qui traînait au pied de son lit, s'en recouvrit et quitta l'infirmerie sans un regard de plus.

Les cachots…Sombres, froids, vides…Rien de mieux pour coller parfaitement avec son humeur du jour…de toujours.

Le maître des potions se laissa tomber mollement, encore un peu blessé, sur le fauteuil en cuir noir face à sa cheminée et d'un coup de baguette se laissa servir un verre de Whisky.

Le calme, la tranquillité…Que du bonheur.

…

Sauf cette désagréable sensation d'être encore plus seul, et d'avoir une foutue partie d'âme manquante.

Putain de Potter.

Il en avait presque mal bon sang. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

Ho non…bien au contraire, ça allait empirer et bientôt il commencerait à suffoquer alors que son être entier réclamerait la présence du morveux à ses côtés, peut être même l'obligerait-il à le vider jusqu'à la limite de sa vie et alors il se sentirait de nouveau bien.

Il sentait que c'était cela. Il sentait que ce serait ainsi à partir de maintenant.

Et il en aurait vomi parce que se faire bouffer par un gosse maléfique, haït de surcroît, n'était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas l'alternative qu'il souhaitait à sa mort.

Mourir, enfin, ça aurait été bien.

« Est-ce que vous allez continuer à maugréer longtemps ? » Le sortit soudain une voix de son mécontentement.

« Aussi longtemps que j'en serais capable Potter. » Siffla t-il très très méchamment en se levant du fauteuil.

On aurait dit qu'il allait balancer son verre à la figure du Gryffondor.

Mais manifestement, il se retint.

« Vous ne voulez pas en parler ? » Reprit le brun, qui se laissa tomber dans le deuxième fauteuil du salon.

Severus ne répondit pas. Et ne pu rien faire d'autre que l'observer.

Parce que Merlin, Morgan et tous les monstres de saint, il était l'abreuvoir de Potter maintenant.

Son foutu calice.

Et alors par le fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler son corps de petit dieu. Il ne pouvait non plus retenir cette terrifiante envie d'être bouffer, cette ignoble besoin d'être toucher et cette dépendance navrante qu'il allait bientôt ressentir.

Le monde était pourri.

Et ce con était sûrement trop beau pour être vrai. Il était plus petit que lui, d'une demi tête à peine, et du haut de ses 23 ans vampirique, il n'avait plus besoin de ses immondes binocles si tellement Potterienne, il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux, toujours l'air fidèlement naïf, si sûr de lui, si foutument Gryffondor.

Et pourtant Severus ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de sécurité de l'envahir alors qu'il était là, près de lui.

Et pour ça.

Pour ça.

Il voulait tout casser dans ses appartements, crier, hurler, en pleurer même. Parce que c'était suffoquant de se dire que non seulement il avait sacrifié tout sa jeunesse à des idéaux de vieux cons ingrats, mais qu'en plus maintenant, il devait rester enchaîné à son pire ennemi, un gosse infect qu'il avait toujours du protéger – à cause de l'un des vieux fous ingrats – avec maintenant l'interdiction formelle de mourir parce que Potter n'y survivrait pas et que Potter devait sauver le monde, et parce qu'il était bien trop gentil, il n'irait jamais attenter à sa vie en sachant ça, ça aurait été trop égoïste, et il ne l'était pas vraiment, en fait et…

Et putain il était épuisé. Il en avait marre.

Il voulait mourir.

Et il sentit avec reconnaissance des canines avides se planter dans son cou, et aspirer sa vie.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait à lui, pour être rassuré. Calmé. Docile.

Niais, dépendant, et incroyablement bien.

« Je vous hais Potter. » Articula t-il alors que le corps du survivant se calait plus étroitement contre lui et que ses mains serraient le tissus du pyjama blanc du maître des potions.

Et c'était détestablement bon.

Il fut bu encore un peu de temps, avant que Potter ne se recule finalement et essuie vaguement les coins rouges de ses lèvres.

« Désolé. Vous m'avez un peu paniqué. » Le gamin avait l'air vraiment navré, et sonné. « Je ne connais pas grand-chose au lien. Alors, vos sentiments en permanence, qui viennent par-dessus les miens…Je sais juste que vous mordre vous calmera. Et me calmera aussi, par la même occasion. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je ne voulais pas survivre Potter. » Trouva tout de même la force de répondre le maître des Potions, à travers la brume délicieuse de son cerveau.

« Sur le moment je l'ignorais monsieur. » Il triturait ses doigts, ses lèvres. « Et même. Je ne vous aurais de toute manière pas laisser mourir alors que j'avais le moyens de vous sauver. »

« Vous avez bousillez votre vie Potter ! » S'exclama Snape, furieux, en avançant d'un pas. « Prendre un calice deux fois plus vieux, vous êtes totalement idiot. Moi, en plus. C'est… » Et encore il allait se mettre à paniquer.

Et il en avait tellement marre de tous ces gens ingrats.

Et…Et cette main sur son poignet était agréable, et reposante. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Potter à ses côtés, et laissa aller sa tête sur le dossier, fermant les yeux, ne songeant, ne souhaitant, même pas un instant faire lâcher Potter de sa prise.

« Vous savez je ne regrette pas de vous avoir sauvé. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est une atroce erreur de vous avoir pris comme calice alors que vous êtes plus vieux. Le plus gros problème serait à la limite que vous me détestiez, mais je suppose que le lien et le fait de tenter de se connaître un peu devrait remédier au problème. Pour la différence d'âge. Vous n'êtes pas si vieux. J'ai 23 ans, vous en avez 40. Ce n'est pas si terrible, si ? »

Mais Severus ne répondit pas. Profondément endormi, il serrait dans sa main les doigts fins du vampire.

Harry sourit.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, il s'éveilla brusquement alors des coups résonnaient contre le bois de la porte de ses appartements. 

« C'est Draco. » L'informa une voix. Et le directeur des Serpentard sursauta imperceptiblement et se retourna doucement.

Potter. Toujours là. Toujours assis près de lui.

Lui tenant toujours inconsciemment la main.

Il grogna, et se leva.

« Etes vous obligé de rester là ? Ne pouvons-nous pas nous séparer ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix froide en allant vers la porte.

Le gryffondor soupira et se leva également.

« C'est vous qui décider…Comment vous sentez-vous ? Est-ce que vous croyez que je peux quitter la pièce sans que vous me fassiez une petite crise de panique ? » Lui répondit le brun en le rejoignant, posant la main sur la poignée et l'abaissant.

« Dégagez Potter. » Siffla Severus. Et le regard qu'il lança au vampire était glacial. Harry hocha la tête, l'air vaguement peiné, et sourit à Draco, avant de lui passer rapidement à côté et de s'enfuir par le couloir.

« Comment tu vas Sev ? » Demanda le blond en entrant dans le salon de son ancien directeur de maison.

L'homme en noir se laissa tomber sur le canapé où il était assoupi quelques minutes plus tôt et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire…ça. J'ai la sensation d'être dans un mauvais rêve. »

Le blond acquiesça et sourit doucement.

« Pourtant c'est la réalité. Tu es le calice de Harry Potter et il va dépendre de toi autant que tu dépendras de lui dans très peu de temps. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi…Comment Potter en ai devenu hein d'ailleurs ? Je n'étais même pas au courant. »

Le jeune homme bougea légèrement, un peu mal à l'aise, et fut passionnément attiré par ses ongles.

« Ho, tu l'ignorais. »

Et Severus écarquilla presque les yeux en le dévisageant. « Draco Malfoy, ne me dis pas que tu étais au courant et que tu m'as rien dit ! » S'exclama t-il, la colère déformant ses traits pâles et encore fatigués.

« Ho, ça va ! J'avais promis. »

« Tu as promis quelque chose à Potter. » Constata Severus avec quelque chose comme de l'effarement dans la voix. « Mais…Vous n'êtes pas ami pourtant. »

Le regard éloquent de Draco fit déglutir Severus et il fronça les sourcils.

« Suis-je tombé dans un monde parallèle étrange… ? En fait, je suis probablement mort. C'est ça ? » Il devait être mort. Parce que tout ceci n'avait absolument aucun sens.

« Non Sev, je te promets que tu es en vie. Mais avoues que tu n'as pas été beaucoup au château ces quatre dernières années, ni réellement en contact avec Harry alors tu n'as pas pu trop remarquer ce genre de chose. »

« Quand a-t-il été transformé ? » Draco lui sourit encore une fois et secoua la tête avant de se lever.

« Tu lui demandera toi-même Sev, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

« Quand êtes vous devenus amis ? » Enchaîna alors l'homme. Et Draco rougit légèrement.

« Et bien, si je te le disais il faudrait aussi que je te dises comment Harry est devenu un vampire et comme je ne souhaite pas moi-même te le raconter, j'attendrais que tu ais demandé par toi-même à Harry. Sur ce, je vais te laisser te reposer. » Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ferma les yeux et sourit. « On m'attends. »

Et il se leva, embrassa son parrain sur la joue et quitta la pièce.

L'homme fusilla un instant la porte du regard, souhaitant la voir explosé en trés petit morceau - et crier de douleur, aussi, ca aurait été bien - et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

La présence de Potter recommençait à lui manquer.

* * *

Plom plom plom... Voilà pour le premier chapitre. 

- rougit - c'était bien?

Prochain chapitre : _I miss you _Où l'on découvre que Severus est vraiment trop chou, et trop triste, et trop concerné, et vraiment très adulte.

A bientôt.

Blibl'


	3. II I miss you

Les Maudits

Bliblou

_II. I miss you_

Lorsque Harry atteignit le hall d'entrée, les yeux toujours un peu peinés et la démarche lente, deux choses survinrent.

La première fut plutôt moindre, et Harry haussa un sourcil amusé alors que le hiboux grand duc qui venait de passer la grande porte manquait de justesse la fenêtre intérieur donnant sur la grande salle et percutait ainsi de plein fouet le mur en pierre brut.

L'oiseau émit un bref 'pouit' qui accompagna le bruit sourd de la collision, et chuta vers le sol. Il ne fallut cependant que quelques secondes au survivant pour réagir et réceptionner la masse sombre avec souplesse.

La deuxième chose, et qui engendra un large sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry, fut le phénoménal éclat de rire qui suivi la chute du volatile.

Le survivant, gardant la bête encore sonné dans ses bras, se retourna et secoua la tête lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme à la légère chevelure châtaigne pleuré de rire, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

"C'était tellement...ridicule." Réussit-il à articuler pendant qu'Harry s'avançait vers lui, retenant lui aussi quelques éclats de rire.

Surement agacé par le fait que l'on se moque de lui, l'oiseau s'ébroua quelque peu et s'extirpa lourdement des bras du vampire, prit appui sur ses épaules, émit une légère pression sur ses serres, et décolla.

Lourdement, hésitant, vaillamment.

Et le jeune inconnu fit de nouveau entendre son rire enfantin.

Le survivant secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des marches des grands escaliers du hall, attendant que le jeune homme se calme et s'installe à ses côtés.

"Juste pour ça, je suis ravi d'avoir été forcé de venir ici."

Et Harry souffla d'amusement et jeta un oeil sur le visage souriant." Tu m'as manqué aussi Lad".

Lad, de son vrai nom Ladislas, n'était pas bien grand, et pas bien vieux non plus. Du haut de ses 450 années de vie, ses 16 ans et demi ne payaient pas de mine. Eternellement mince, la peau fine et le teint légèrement hâlé, il semblait sortir d'un conte de fée ou Peter Pan aurait finalement eut un frère

Ses yeux marrons bien trop clair semblait crier au monde qu'il n'était plus vraiment totalement humain et ce depuis longtemps.

"Alors, j'ai ouïe dire que tu avais causé un très léger remue-ménage ici bas?"

"Peut être pas. Je ne sais pas trop..." Harry sembla déconcerté un moment mais repoussa la légère panique qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il était rejeté par son calice. "Il me hait."

Il prit plusieurs inspiration alors que son instinct de vampire se rebellait, voulait crier, pleurer, gémir. Il ferma fortement les yeux et les quelques traces des rires qui avaient emplie la pièce quelques instants plus tôt s'évanouirent.

Il sentit un bras passer sur ses épaules et Ladislas se serra contre lui, sa tête venant se loger juste sur son épaule.

"Tout s'arrangera. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'il s'aperçoive quel être exceptionnel tu es. Même un type sombrement cruel et antipathique pourrait tomber follement amoureux de toi."

Harry ne sembla pas vraiment calmé, mais acquiesça.

"Et puis c'est ton calice, maintenant. Il le sait, il le sent, et tu ne le sais pas, mais il est incroyablement difficile pour un calice de se détacher, de rejeter, de s'éloigner de son calice." Continua de murmurer le jeune homme au creux de son cou.

Il se redressa quelques secondes plus tard, et sourit vaguement. " Ais confiance en toi Harry." Et le brun fronça le nez et tordit sa bouche, un peu perplexe et pas très sûr. " Et ne t'éloignes pas de lui."

Et Lad se leva et sourit de nouveau quand Draco Malfoy pénétra dans le hall, l'air ravi, et qu'il vint prendre le vampire à peine plus petit que lui, dans ses bras.

"Tu devrais aller le retrouver Harry. Même si il ne peut pas te voir, ta présence lui manque, et crois moi, c'est insupportable."

"C'est aussi insupportable pour moi d'être rejeté." Répliqua sèchement le brun.

"Harry." Répliqua l'autre vampire d'une voix menaçante. Le survivant ne lui renvoya qu'un regard froid avant de quitter le grand hall.

* * *

Il aurait souhaité souffrir mille morts, plutôt que de ressentir ce manque poignant qui lui tiraillait le coeur et lui faisait convulsivement grincer des dents. - Qu'est ce que ce foutu Potter lui avait fait, à la fin.- Il avait envie de se rouler en boule dans le fond du canapé et de sangloter jusqu'à ce que cette sensation s'arrête, que le besoin hurlant que son corps, ou son âme peut être, avait de toucher celle de cette infâme bestiole se taise et le laisse enfin respirer. 

Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin, ou Dieu, ou n'importe qui d'autre qui jouaient avec eux, pauvre petits humains, pour mériter cela. Alors qu'il allait enfin mourir.

"Salazar, j'aurais pu mourir." Murmura t-il rageur. Et il lui en voulait tellement à ce petit con arrogant, et il était tellement fatigué, encore.

Il entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir mais ne releva même pas la tête. Il savait que c'était lui, et il n'avait aucune espèce d'envie de le voir.

Même si son coeur et son âme semblèrent s'apaiser immédiatement. Et cela le fit grogner.

"Potter, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes ici dans mes appartements. Je vous prierais donc de sortir." Siffla t-il en se levant enfin, au prix d'un grand effort, du canapé. Le brun ne fit que hausser un sourcil en retour, les poings serrés.

" Faites moi donc sortir, Snape." Le défia t-il. Et Severus sembla prêt à le tuer. - Il allait vraiment le tuer. Peut être même qu'il se tuerait lui même et ainsi il pourrait tuer Potter en même temps. - Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre, la cheminée, puis la salle de bain - il y avait bien quelque chose dans ces maudits cachots qui pourrait l'achever. - et Harry ricana froidement, et tristement, quelque part. - Merlin, il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il ricane tristement. Tout était de sa faute, il pouvait être triste, _il le devait_.-

" Vous pouvez mourir Snape. Je ne mourrais pas. Vous devriez vous renseigner sur les vampires et leur calice. Je souffrirais, beaucoup. J'en pleurerais. J'en hurlerais. Je tuerais peut être même des gens, je deviendrais peut être fou, et ça fera vraiment très très mal, mais je survivrais. Alors..."

"Taisez-vous Potter." L'interrompit d'un murmure sec le maître des potions. Il se dirigea vers un meuble bat et en ouvrit une porte, se sortant un verre et une bouteille de Whisky.

Il s'en servit un fond de verre, et l'avala cul sec. Puis recommença.

"Je vous hais, Potter." Et il espérait bien que ça lui ferait mal. Mal, très mal. Comme lui avait mal d'être encore en vie et réduit à l'état de ... ça.

Harry baissa la tête, respira profondément, et acquiesça. Mais son calice ne le regardait pas et se resservait, encore, un fond épais d'alcool.

Il se passa quelques minutes ainsi, dans un long silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry décide de relever la tête au moment ou Severus levait les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, quelques secondes, et Harry sembla trouver quelque part un peu de courage.

"Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire moi? Est ce que vous voulez tout de même que je reste avec vous? Est ce que vous allez me laisser boire de votre sang? Est ce que vous allez me laisser vous protéger? Est ce..."

" Assez Potter!" Et l'homme en noir voulait vraiment le faire taire, le bâillonner, l'empêcher de parler à tout jamais. Le faire réellement cesser d'exister. Ce gosse était né pour le faire chier.

"Vous disposerez de mon sang comme vous l'entendez. Pour ce qui est du reste, vous pouvez oublier."

"Mais vous..." Tenta d'objecter Harry.

"J'ai dit, Potter. Maintenant vous faites avec, et c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette dépendance sordide de vous, Merlin. Je suis dépendant de vous Potter, vous rendez vous compte?" Et Severus s'était un peu rapproché du vampire, et ils étaient seulement séparés par le canapé.

"Mais peut être pourriez-vous essayer de comprendre que je ne suis pas mon père. Seigneur, professeur, ne pourriez-vous pas essayer de faire un effort, pour que l'on se connaisse au moins. Vous ne pouvez pas me haïr autant c'est..."

"Vous êtes un gosse Potter! Un gosse. Et j'ai le double de votre âge!" Et c'était réellement ça le problème. Il en aurait vomi. Potter, tout prétentieux qu'il soit, était différent de son père. _Il l'était. _Et Severus le savait depuis longtemps. Mais c'était encore un enfant. Et lui, sombre mangemort, sombre âme, torturée, triste, cynique, sarcastique, et Merlin, très très dépressive, ne pouvait accepter cela. Potter était un gosse. Et c'était dégueulasse.

Son sang même devait l'être d'ailleurs. Un sang de vieil homme aigri.

Et il ne l'avait encore une fois même pas vu, ou senti, ou entendu, se rapprocher de lui, contourner le divan, et poser, doucement, presque tendrement -trop tendrement- ses deux mains sur ses bras.

"Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait." Et Severus leva les yeux sur lui, le fixant, d'un regard fixe, froid, avant de s'écarter et de secouer la tête.

"Je ne peux pas me retenir, si vous paniquez. C'est mon instinct de vampire. Alors calmez-vous s'il vous plait, sinon je vais vous mordre."

Et le gosse - _Le gosse - _avait l'air vraiment malheureux.

Il soupira. "Potter, vous avez soif?" Et c'était à la fois une question, et à la fois une invitation. Et Harry, qui se mordait les lèvres, hésitant et triste, releva la tête et dévisagea l'homme. Son calice.

"Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter. Et vous êtes encore faible." Il avait l'air contrit Salazar. Contrit de lui avoir sauvé la vie, d'avoir lié la sienne à lui. Ce gosse n'était pas son père. Vraiment pas.

"Potter, je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez boire. Faites le, si vous le souhaitez. J'ai des potions, je pourrais aller mieux même si vous me prenez jusqu'à l'avant dernière goûtte de mon sang."

Il avait tenté d'être rassurant. Il devait être vraiment fatigué. Vraiment très fatigué, parce qu'encore une fois il ne s'aperçut de rien entre le moment où le vampire était en face de lui et celui ou il était serré contre lui, ses mains de nouveau fermement agrippées à sa chemise, et son visage, sa bouche, juste sous son oreille, dans son cou. Deux petites canines percèrent sa peau.

Et le vampire but encore son calice, deux fois trop vieux, au goût surement avarié et amer.

Il se dégoutait.

* * *

_Qui voudrait rassurer Severus?..._

_Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de lire toutes vos reviews. _

_Prochain chapitre: Welcome to my Life. - Une jolie histoire de vampire, raconté par un Harry Potter très très ivre. [Severus saît pas qu'il faut pas picoler avant de se faire boire..._

_Biz. _

_Blibl' _


	4. III Welcome to my life

Les Maudits

Bliblou

_III. Welcome to my life_

C'était étrange de sentir son sang quitter son corps. C'était étrange de sentir quelqu'un s'accrocher à lui, de sentir un corps se serrer contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et c'était vraiment trés étrange de penser que c'était Harry Potter qui aspirait sa vie petit à petit, avec tendresse et calme.

Il le sentit se détacher tout aussi calmement de lui et s'essuyer les coins de sa bouche, rouge de sang. "Est ce que c'est bon?" Ca lui avait échappé, mais il devait vraiment savoir si son sang avait un goût horrible.

Mais le regard dubitatif du Gryffondor lui indiqua que sa question était surement idiote.

"Professeur Snape, vous devriez vraiment vous renseigner sur les vampires."

Et le sourire du Survivant se fit amusé. Et il fronça le nez, avant de se mettre à glousser. -Salazard qu'avait encore ce gosse- .

"Potter." Le jeune homme recula d'un pas mais garda ses yeux un peu brillants fixés sur Severus. Il leva un doigt et tapota sa lèvre en plissant légèrement les yeux.

"Le sang d'un calice, Commença t-il à expliquer, est la meilleure chose qu'un vampire puisse manger...ou boire, si vous voulez." Et il offrit un grand sourire à son calice.

Merlin, Salazard et tous les autres célèbres sorciers, que se passait-il maintenant. "Potter, vous vous sentez bien?"

Mais Harry au lieu de répondre gloussa de nouveau et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé.

"Le Whisky." Articula t-il dans un murmure. "Je crois que je suis saoul." Et il repartit dans un petit rire joyeux et Severus soupira.

"Potter."

"Mmmmh?"

"Allongez-vous sur le canapé. Et reposez vous." Il vit Harry acquiescer et se trainer de l'autre côté du divan et s'y étaler de tout son long.

Il lâcha un grand soupir et rit encore, observant Severus venir s'installer sur un fauteuil en face de lui. "Vous voulez que je vous raconte, professeur Snape?" Et sa voix était un peu altérée par l'alcool. Il fixait de ses yeux vitreux le visage sévère et las de son calice.

"Allez-y Potter, si ca peut vous faire plaisir..."

Harry eut de nouveau un grand sourire. "D'accooooord." Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança.

"Alors...C'était par un beau jour de printemps, il y a 3 ans, j'avais donc 20 ans." Il sembla réfléchir et Severus sentit un mal de crâne carabiné s'ajouter à la faiblesse de son corps.

"Bon techniquement j'aurais éternellement 20 ans, mais comme je suis né il y a 23 ans..."

"Potter." Grogna méchamment Snape, et il allait se lever et sortir de la pièce. "Attendez monsieur." Harry fit une petite moue boudeuse et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord du divan, la tête dans les mains;

Il gémit et son calice dû se retenir de ne pas -vraiment pas- hurler de frustration. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait aux Dieux..."Potter, taisez vous et dormez. Je repasserais quand vous aurez désaoulé." Et il se sentait de nouveau las, alors qu'il regardait le vampire se tasser au fond de son canapé.

"Nooooooon." Et encore, il se mit à bouder. "Ecoutez moi."

Et Severus aurait pu s'étrangler de stupeur alors qu'il voyait des larmes de tristesse envahir les yeux du survivant. Et -Salazard, c'était un cauchemar- il sentit une détresse sourde écraser sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête et grogna, ou jura, et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Harry releva la tête étonné.

"Vous restez?" Murmura t-il.

Et il avait l'air si triste et plein d'espoir que l'homme acquiesca.

Harry retrouva un sourire d'enfant -et Severus ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir- et reprit.

"C'était le printemps, il y a 3 ans. Je me promenais dans Londres, en milieu d'après midi, dans les quartiers chics vous voyez?"

Le jeune homme lança un regard à Severus qui haussa un sourcil. "Oui, vous voyez surement. Les Malfoy habitent par là."

L'homme acquiesca. "Et bien justement, j'étais pas loin de chez lui." Harry s'était redressé maintenant et il faisait des gestes un peu sec avec ses mains, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

"J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre dans une petite allée, un gémissement, et des petits cris de douleurs."

Il eut un sourire et lança un regard à Severus.

"Vous me connaissez, je me suis empressés de m'inquiéter et de foncer tête baissé." Le calice grogna. "Et il y avait au fond de l'allée un corps, un gamin, 15-16 ans, par là. Il était couvert de coupures et de sang et se trainait avec peine vers un mur." Il releva la tête.

"J'appris plus tard que c'était pour échapper au soleil. Un vampire est trop faible pour résister au soleil lorsqu'il est blessé. Bref, -Il clôt le sujet d'un geste ample de la main-, il était vraiment trés mal, et en preux chevalier que je suis, je me suis précipté vers lui, pour l'aider à s'asseoir contre le mur. Mais 'viout', je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit que c'était moi qui était coincé contre le mur, en train de me faire vider de mon sang. "

Il avait été plein d'entrain au début, mais Severus vit rapidement que le sujet venait de déraper légèrement. Le vampire avait les yeux légèrement voilé et semblait triste. Et était triste -Severus le sentait. Juste comme ça.- Il observa le jeune homme relever la tête et lui faire un sourire, un peu tremblant.

"Et vous savez ce à quoi je pensais à ce moment là?" Il secoua la tête, un élan de gentillesse le frappant, et l'effrayant de même. " Je pensais à tous ces gens qui allait mourir à cause de ma stupide imprudence, à tous ces gens que Voldemort allait tuer et asservir parce que Harry Potter s'était fait dévorer par un vampire. Et je me suis senti tellement stupide et ingrat à l'égard de tous les gens qui m'avaient toujours protégés."

Il pleurait maitenant et Severus se dit qu'il ne boirait plus jamais d'alcool avant de se faire boire.

"Et j'ai pensé à vous. Même à vous. Je vous ai vu grogner et pester contre mon ingratitude, et contre ma personne, ma ressemblance avec mon père, ma mort idiote, et la défaite encore plus bête. Et je me sentais vraiment vraiment inutile à ce moment là parce que vous avez tellement toujours tout fait pour me sauver." Il reprit son souffle -qu'il n'était pas censé avoir.- et continua.

"Et je me suis évanoui."

Il releva encore ses yeux sur son 'calice' et essuya les quelques larmes qui avait coulées

Il y eut un silence et Severus crut qu'il allait devoir se lever pour aider le gamin à se calmer...

Et...

Il se retrouva assis sur le canapé, sa main sur celle du survivant qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, et lui sourit tristement. "Est ce que vous me réconfortez?" L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, sa deuxième main posé sur ses yeux. "C'est l'attraction, Potter, juste l'attraction. Il n'y aura rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Tenez en vous là."

Et sa voix était froide et sèche et il sentit confusément une douleur sourde parcourir sa poitrine, la main du vampire se retirant brusquement de la sienne.

Celui-ci se leva et lui lança un regard glacial, toute trace de larme envolé, et marcha jusqu'à la porte. "Je me suis réveillé chez Draco, le vampire m'avait reconnu et sachant ce que je représentais pour le pays il m'a conduit rapidement chez son calice, pour qu'il me soigne." Il sembla ignorer le regard interloqué de Severus mais continua.

"Oui, Draco est le calice d'un vampire, et c'est Lucius qui a tenté de le tuer, le vampire je veux dire, pas Draco." Et les effets de l'alcool semblait être remonter en flèche alors qu'il s'était levé si brusquement. - Et c'était vraiment incroyablement fatiguant. Est ce que le gosse était à ce point lunatique, même sobre?- Il pinça les lèvres, et leva les yeux au plafond. "Lucius n'irait jamais toucher à Draco. Enfin avant...Maintenant... Enfin vous voyez quoi." Il haussa les épaules et jeta un dernier regard à Severus. "Oui, vous voyez surement, c'est vous qui l'avez sauvé la dernière fois. Bref...A bientôt professeur Snape."

Et il quitta la pièce.

Et Severus se dit qu'il était probablement mort en fait, et que c'était ça, l'enfer.

Parce que de nouveau cette déchirure au niveau du coeur semblait vouloir le tuer, mais l'en empêchait en même temps, et c'était vraiment -vraiment- atroce. Et il savait que Potter le sortirait de là, et c'était encore pire.

Peut être que ce n'était pas l'enfer finalement, mais quelque chose d'encore pire, et il savait qu'il regretterait peut être toute sa vie ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il était trop fatigué pour y penser maintenant.

Il se leva donc lentement, passa une main las dans ses cheveux et quitta la pièce d'un pas nerveux, tentant de rattraper Potter, la douleur disparaissant un peu plus à chaque pas.

Il l'aperçu au détour d'un couloir et s'arrêta. "Potter!" Et le son résonna dans le vaste couloir.

En fait, il n'avait même pas prévu de crier -La transformation l'avait-il affecté autrement? Subissait-il un dédoublement de personnalité?-. Il vit le vampire s'immobiliser et se retourner, un air hautement surpris peint sur son visage. Il l'observa s'approcher d'un pas lent vers lui, les sourcils froncés, probablement inquiet de se faire de nouveau rejeter, et s'arrêta finalement face à son calice.

"Professeur Snape?" -Ne pouvait-il pas pousser ce cauchemar encore un peu plus loin et l'appeler Severus, c'en devenait presque indécent. - "Appelez-moi Severus." Ordonna le professeur.

Et le vampire sembla sous le choc. "Pourquoi?...Enfin, heu, oui d'accord." -Parfait, le gosse semblait avoir compri qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser sa chance...Si tenter que quelque part la dedans, l'on puisse parler de chance.-

"Je vais rester avec vous." Le ton était de nouveau sans appel. Mais Harry n'osa demander d'explications. La sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait lorsque l'homme était près de lui, même si celui-ci ne l'acceptait pas -pas encore. Du moins l'espérait-il- était grisante. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer. "D'accord Severus. J'allais retrouver Draco et Ladislas. Je vais vous les présenter." C'était écoeurant, parce que le gosse avait l'air si timide et incertain. -Ressemblait-il à une petite gamine blonde qu'on a peine à draguer?- "Potter, par pitié, ca ne change..."

"Taisez vous!" Et la voix glacial du vampire fit cesser toutes pensées du calice. "Peu m'importe toutes vos pensées, tout votre ressentiment à mon égard, ou tout votre dégoût de ce que je suis et de ce que je vous ai fait. C'est trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit maintenant, alors je vous prirais de me haîr en silence et de me laisser l'illusion que vous pouvez m'apprécier. Maintenant, suivez-moi."

Et l'homme, à sa grande surprise, n'ajouta mot et calqua ses pas sur les siens. - absolument parfait, maintenant il était comme un petit chien que l'on promène partout avec soi. Mourir -réellement- c'aurait été un rêve.-

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le grand hall et y retrouvèrent Draco et le prénommé Ladislas, visiblement en grande couversation. Ils s'interrompirent cependant rapidement en les apercevant.

"Prof...Severus, je vous présente Ladislas Stempton, Lad, je te présente Severus Snape." Le jeune garçon offrit un grand sourire au maître des potions et lui saisit la main. "Ravi de vous rencontrer M. Snape, j'espère que vous prendrez grand soin d'Harry."

Et Draco manqua d'éclater de rire alors que Harry fusillait l'autre vampire du regard.

"Je verrais ce que je peux faire M. Stempton." Lui répondit froidement le nouveau calice.

Et le plus jeune allait rétorquer mais le fracas que firent les portes lorsqu'elles s'ourvirent brutalement l'en empêcha, et Harry réagit immédiatement lorsqu'un grand roux paniqué entra dans le hall. "Le chemin de traverse est attaqué! Ils ont visés le chaudron baveur, et la boutique de mes frères." Et Harry se précipita vers son meilleur ami et le saisit brusquement dans ses bras, l'empêchant de s'écrouler, quelques taches de sang apparaissant sur ses mains blanches. "Calmes toi Ron, ca va aller. Reste ici, je vais joindre l'ordre et on va s'en occuper. Ok." "Je veux venir avec toi." Retentit la voix tremblotante du rouquin. "Non toi tu restes ici et tu vas à l'infirmerie d'accord, je vais m'occuper de tout, ne t'inquiètes pas?"

Et le vampire le sentit avec soulagement hocher la tête dans son cou et il se détacha lentement, jetant un regard vers Draco.

"On y va, Lad tu peux nous accompagner si tu veux. Severus, retournez dans votre appartement et reposez-vous. Désolé pour la douleur que la séparation va vous occasionner, je ne peux rien faire d'autre."

Et le survivant -le gosse- semblait devenir plus sérieux et responsable que le chef des aurors lui même.

Et Severus réalisa, après tant d'années passées à le haîr pour son impulsivité, son arrogance et son immaturité, que Potter n'était finalement peut être plus un gosse.

Et que pour sauver tant de vies, il risquait la sienne chaque jour et chaque nuit.

* * *

_Tadam! Encore un peu avant le moi annoncé. Si je suis pas super inspiré quand même..._

_J'ai vitalement besoin de pleins de reviews, parce que je suis en période d'examen pianistique et j'ai chaque fois que je suis dans ma chambre à choisir entre mon superbe piano acheté tout récemment et mon superbe ordinateur acheté un moi avant..._

_Alors...A vos claviers mes chers lecteurs que j'aime (c'est vrai, je vous aime, et chaque com' de vous me remplie d'une grande joie...huhuhu.)_

_Alors à trés bientôt. (Si vous êtes tout chocolat avec moi, je verrais à vous poster le nouveau chapitre dans deux-trois semaines...: )_

_Grosses bises._

_Blibl'_


	5. IV Come back to me

Les Maudits.

Bliblou

_IV. Come back to me._

Il était parti depuis des heures -plus encore peut être.- Du moins le semblait-il à l'homme assis, épuisé, tremblant et souffrant, dans la grande infirmerie de l'école. - et Severus pestait et vociférait sur l'infirmière et ses allées et venues et sur la blancheur -vraiment trop blanche - de cette salle. - Il avait tellement mal au crâne et il avait déjà pris tant de potions. "Calmez vous donc un peu Severus, il va revenir en vie."

L'homme lui lança un regard glacial et semblait vouloir -elle aussi, encore- la tuer.

"Quand vous serez un calice Pomona" Siffla t-il. " Vous pourrez peut être vous permettre ce genre de commentaire. En attendant, dégagez."

Et il était effrayant, et la femme ne pensa même pas à lui faire remarquer qu'elle était ici chez elle et que si lui n'était pas content, il pouvait toujours, lui même, dégagez d'ici.

Il était vraiment effrayant. Donc elle resta coite, puis s'éloigna d'un pas raide.

"Professeur Snape." Retentit alors une voix faible près de lui. -Salazard, n'allait-il donc jamais pouvoir souffrir et maudir tous les cieux, seul, enfin. -

"Vous devez vous reposer Weasley."

"Vous êtes le calice de Harry." - Y avait-il un organe, un neurone, un gêne ou un quelque chose dans ces foutus Gryffondors qui les rendaient aussi foutument emmerdant. Est ce qu'ils avaient un club? "Cela ne vous regarde pas, Weasley."

Et une nouvelle vague de panique et de souffrance le traversa. Et il ne savait si cela venait de lui ou du vampire.

"C'est assez amusant vous ne trouvez pas." "Je ne vois pas en quoi, Weasley." C'était juste monstrueusement malsain.

"Ho voyons Professeur. Vous avez toujours été là pour Harry, à lui sauver la vie, ou à lui garder la tête hors de l'eau quand tant de gens le noyaient sous des cascades d'acclamations. Vous êtes un pilier fondamental dans sa vie, depuis qu'il sait qui il est. Et vous venez de reprendre, finalement, cette importante place que vous avez déserté depuis un petit moment. Vous êtes de nouveau quelque chose auquel il peut se raccrocher d'une manière permanente et rassurante. Et je trouve cela amusant et...bien. Vraiment bien."

Le roux soupira, un sourire aux lèvres et garda ses yeux fixés sur le plafond de l'infirmerie.

Il n'y avait rien de rassurant là dedans, mais Severus acquiesça tout de même, souhaitant réellement que cette ennuyeuse conversation se termine et retrouver ce douloureux silence, cette attente atroce.

"Il n'arrivera pas avant au moins demain matin vous savez." Continua tout de même Ron -et Severus le maudit, lui et toutes les générations de Weasley après lui. -"Il s'occupe toujours des blessés après la bataille. Il veut toujours sauver le maximum de gens. Un peu comme pour vous."

- Et lui?- Et lui!? Hein! N'était-il pas en train de crever pour lui, à l'attendre. - Non, bien sûr. Lui n'était que Severus Snape, cette espèce d'être aigri détestable. Potter avait juste fait sa B.A. journalière. Et puis, il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui, il souffrait juste le martyr à cause de ce petit con arrogant qui pensait tant aux autres avec tant de bons sentiments.

Et puis, surement Potter s'amusait-il de le savoir souffrant, paniquant, tremblant, contre sa putain de propre volonté.

"Espèce de petit con haïssable."

Et il se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce, le dos droit, le visage pâle.

Bien sûr, c'était ça. Il n'était qu'une bonne action de plus dans le palmarès du si grandiose survivant. Seulement voilà, c'était une B.A. collante et dépendante.

Et il souhaitait encore mourir, il souhaitait même remonter le temps et pouvoir balancer son poing au vampire pour l'empêcher de faire de sa vie un enfer, de le rendre si minable et misérable, encore plus nul et détestable qu'il ne l'était avant.

Putain, c'était injuste. - Et il jurait maintenant.- C'était une putain d'injustice. Et si il avait été plus jeune, plus courageux, moins effrayé que les autres gens sachent, il se serait laissé tomber genoux à terre et en aurait hurlé de souffrance.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, sa vie devait-elle toujours être si triste, si compliquée, si nulle et misérable et risible et lamentable, pathétique. Il était pathétique, tellement pathétique. Il en aurait vomi, il...

"ARRETEZ!" Et le cri presque hystérique le fit sursauter violemment et se retourner. Quoi? Il était là?. - En sang, sale, fatigué, tremblant. Et il respirait vite, trés vite -alors qu'il n'avait plus de souffle - et il s'approcha vite, trés vite jusqu'à son calice, son cher calice totalement névrosé et aigri.

Et il le saisit brusquement au col et l'attira contre lui, fort, et fondit en larme, le nez dans son cou. -Salazard, quoi?-

"Arrêtez." Suppliait l'enfant vampire contre sa peau. "Arrêtez, je vous en prie. Arrêtez."

"Quoi, Potter?" Souffla t-il. Et c'était vraiment un effort. Il était tellement bien de nouveau.

"Arrêtez de vous haîr, arrêtez de vous briser tout seul. Le monde n'est pas aussi pourri que vous le pensez, je ne vous hais pas, je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai choisi de vous avoir près de moi pour le reste de ma vie, ca ne me dérange pas." Et il pleurait toujours. "Ca me rassure même. Vous êtes la chose stable qui me maintient cohérent et puissant. Pardonnez moi d'avoir fait ça contre votre volonté, mais cessez de vous haîr et de me détestez. S'il vous plait."

Et il suppliait, suppliait et pleurait.

Et Severus soupira.

"Si tu restes près de moi jusqu'à ce que tout soit un peu moins violent en moi, je veux bien essayer. Mais pas de relation." Il frémit presque de peur et de dégoût. "Pas de relation, rien. Juste des échanges de paroles et de sang. Mais c'est tout."

Et Harry tremblait encore mais acquiesça. " D'accord."

"Alors calmes toi. Et viens, je vais te soigner."

-Le tutoiement du survivant, de son vampire, maintenant, était une étape, une putain d'étape et il s'autorisait ces choses parce que la panique du goss était si intense -Mais il n'aurait pas dû, vraiment pas. Parce que c'était une étape - . Jusqu'où est ce que toute cette merde dégueulasse allait aller.-

"Arrêtez de faire ça. S'il vous plait." Retentit la voix, encore, contre sa peau, tremblante.

Et la tête du petit brun roula légèrement sur son épaule, et son corps s'affaissa.

- Parfait. -

* * *

_Oui, je sais que c'est un scandale que ce soit aussi court, mais que voulez-vous, le temps me manque et la fin est trés bien là._

_J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

_Bises._

_Blibl'_


	6. V Stop it please

PS: 100 reviews ; 1 OS. : )

Les Maudits.

Bliblou

_V. Stop it, please!_

Il était vraiment trés frustrant de ne pouvoir penser sans avoir à chaque instant l'impression qu'un train vrombissait dans sa tête. Frustrant et épuisant.

Et ajouter à cela les vagues persistantes de pensées troublées, colériques, dégoutées, sinistres et amères de son cher calice, le jeune vampire, survivant de son état, ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour tout concilier.

C'était épuisant. Et pourtant il était relativement compliqué pour un vampire de se trouver si fatigué.

Mais l'homme en noir avait toujours eu cette faculté à lui faire ressentir des choses que les autres personnes ne pouvaient qu'à peine lui faire effleurer - sauf peut être Draco - La haine, la colère, la frustration, la honte, l'humiliation, l'horreur, la fierté et le manque... Le manque. - Et puis maintenant, maintenant il s'agissait de sentiments qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté auparavant puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de calice, et il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour allier sa lourde tâche de sauveur du monde, et celle de gérer un Serpentard récaltricant et vraiment -quoiqu'on en dise - vraiment trés dépressif.

C'était fatiguant.

Et c'est pourquoi, confortablement enfoui sous une tonne de couvertures -dont il n'avait pas besoin puisqu'il ne ressentait ni le froid, ni le chaud- il hésitait fortement à montrer qu'il était éveillé. Sachant et sentant la présence de l'autre homme dans la pièce, occupé à le regarder en se battant furieusement avec les pensées sinistres et tristes qui envahissaient son esprit en permanence.

Qui avait dit que les Serpentards étaient fiers et arrogants?

Les quelques uns qu'il connaissait était blessé et déprimé.

Et Severus Snape était surement celui qui représentait le mieux cette maison-ci. Au moins les Gryffondors, malgré leur courage et leurs bons sentiments niaiseux, ne se sentaient-ils pas vieux, sales, indignes et faibles.

Et des pensées sinistres s'abattirent encore au plus profond de l'âme du Survivant qui soupira.

"Professeur, vraiment, ne pourriez-vous pas faire un effort? C'est effrayant de vous savoir si vulnérable et touché par mon cas, ou le nôtre peu importe. Mais s'il vous plait. - Et il s'était redressé en parlant, assis en tailleur sur le lit, les yeux fixés dans ceux sombres de l'homme crispé non loin de lui.- s'il vous plait professeur, arrêtez de penser que vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre âme de plus dans mon palmarès de sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je suis Potter?" Et avant qu'il n'ait prononcé ces mots, le gryffondor les avait senti. Et c'était vraiment trés fatiguant.

"Non, professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes." Et il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage en soupirant. "Merlin vous êtes tellement fatiguant."

Et il l'avait enfin dit, et l'autre allait lui rétorquer sèchement, en colère et blessé qu'il n'avait pas demandé à survivre et à se trouver dans cette scandaleuse situation.

"Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous me sauviez Potter. Vous avez créé cette horripilante situation, assumez."

- Pas horripilante, professeur Snape, scandaleuse.- Mais Harry ne voulait pas tergiverser des heures avec l'homme, pour lui faire comprendre que son âge importait peu et que tant qu'il pouvait avoir son sang, et son corps, et pourquoi pas son âme et ses sentiments, tout irait bien.

" Vous avez conscience que vous ne vieillierez plus professeur?"

Et une vague d'incrédulité traversa sa poitrine, ou quelque part par là où les sentiments des autres passaient normalement. - Bien sûr.-

"Merlin professeur, vous nous avez donné un cours sur les vampires en troisième année, est ce que vous ignorez tout des cours que vous donnez?"

L'homme était vexé et en colère.

" Je ne sais rien des calices Potter. C'est un sujet qui n'est en aucun cas relaté dans les livres, puisqu'il est secret et unique à chacun. Et _cela _se trouvait dans mon cours Potter."

Et Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire amusé et assez pathétique et secoua la tête.

" Combien de temps pensez-vous que vous ferez la gueule alors? Vous ne vieillirez plus. Et je resterais moi même toujours plus jeune que vous. Mais au final, nous finirons par nous rattraper en maturité et expérience. Est ce que vous pensez que vous n'accepterez d'avoir un lien avec moi qu'à ce moment là?"

Le calice réfléchissait.

"Je ne sais pas Potter. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi."

Et le vampire grogna. Grogna.

" Bon sang mais arrêtez de penser que vous êtes une foutue bonne action! C'est épuisant à force et..."

"ET ALORS JE SUIS QUOI POTTER?" Et les sentiments de l'homme le firent brusquement paniqués, il sentit son coeur mort palpiter dans sa poitrine et un étrange étau enserra sa gorge.

"VOUS ETES CE QUE JE VEUX!"

Ca lui avait échappé. Merlin, merlin, merlin, ca lui avait vraiment échappé et les deux hommes étaient maintenant figés l'un en face de l'autre et c'était vraiment trés gênant.

Il devait s'expliquer.

Il soupira.

"Vous êtes la seule personne qui me fasse me sentir en sécurité dans ce putain de monde hanté. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir, et vous liez à moi en était le meilleur moyen. Je ne regrette pas. Je ne regretterais jamais. Et même si je dois mettre des années et des années à vous convaincre de mon _affection _envers vous, j'y arriverais, et vous finirez par arrêter d'être si malheureux. S'il vous plait."

Et Severus. Severus était devenu blanc comme un linge et ne semblait pas avoir compri -pas vouloir comprendre- ce que le goss venait de lui souffler à l'oreille alors qu'il lui hurlait au visage, qu'il le suppliait de se calmer -enfin- et de respirer calmement et de réfléchir un peu plus au lieu de passer son temps à se morfondre, à regretter et à être si effrayé d'être encore plus horrible, ignoble et dégoûtant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Vous ne l'êtes pas, Merlin." Et c'était un son las et fatigué qui était sorti d'entre les lèvres du vampire. Il se leva, dévoilant son torse pâle, le bas de son corps recouvert d'un pantalon de toile trop long pour lui, et s'approcha de l'homme. "Vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus courageuses, les plus têtues et les plus fidèles et loyales que je connaisse. Je vous admire Snape, et personne ici, dans ce château vous connaissant et sachant tout ce que vous avez sacrifié tout au long de votre vie pour sauver les autres, ne pense que vous êtes un salaud sans coeur et dégoûtant et toutes les choses que vous pensez et qui vous font si mal. Vous êtes un putain d'homme bon et juste, loyal, fidèle, courageux et sensible. Et vraiment, professeur, vous devez arrêter de vous faire du mal comme ça. Parce que vous n'êtes pas seul, et ce que vous pensez que les autres pensent de vous est faux. D'accord?"

Il leva ses grands yeux verts vers le visage livide de l'homme et planta son regard dans les orbes sombres. "Et je vous apprécies, et je suis content d'être à vous maintenant. J'ai le sentiment que je serais toujours en sécurité et que vous le serez aussi et je suis ravi de ne plus avoir à m'en faire pour vous. Même si vos tristes sentiments me laisse encore inquiet. Un peu. Est ce que vous me croyez maintenant, et si non, est ce que vous accepteriez de parler un peu avec moi. Pour que je comprenne tout ca?"

Il y eut un grand, long, incroyable silence et Severus préféra quitter la pièce pour reprendre un peu ses esprits et il gémit intérieurement lorsqu'il entendit les pas nus du Gryffondor sur le tapis.

"Professeur, allez, répondez."

Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, celui près de la cheminé, avec une petite table à côté où était posé son verre et sa bouteille de Whisky et se prit la tête dans les mains. "Que voulez-vous que je vous dise Potter." Et c'était un murmure un peu cassé qui remua ce qu'il y avait à remuer dans le coeur, ou dans l'âme ou dans le truc qui faisait que le vampire ressentait les émotions de son calice.

"Et bien, ce que vous ressentez. Ou pourquoi vous le ressentez, et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me laisser vous réconforter."

Ca avait l'air facile comme ça, non? Mais Harry savait que l'homme en face de lui avait passé sa vie à mentir et à cacher ses sentiments à toutes formes d'individus, bons comme méchants et il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour l'homme de se dévoiler à lui. Vraiment pas.

"Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec vous Potter." Et la voix était à peine sifflante, comme si le professeur de potions n'avait même plus la force.

"Et je suis votre vampire maintenant, alors même si j'ai dit oui, tout ca ne marchera pas bien longtemps, c'est quelque chose d'inévitable, ce qu'il va se passer entre nous, vous ne pouvez pas passer votre vie, notre vie, à me repousser et à tenter de garder un sens moral ou quoique ce soit face à tout ça. Je suis un vampire vous vous souvenez, j'ai tué des gens pour me nourrir. Je ne suis plus un petit chaperon rouge innocent au milieu d'une bande de loup méchant, et même si je l'étais, vous n'êtes surement pas un loup méchant Professeur."

"Juste la grand mère que vous allez baiser."

Il eut un rire amer lorsque Harry échappa un hoquet surpris face au ton employé, si froid et plein de colère, puis soupira. "Bordel de Dieu, vous êtes un putain d'emmerdeur, vous savez ça."

"Surveillez votre vocabulaire Potter."

"Si c'est ça qui vous tracasse, vous pourrez être celui qui me baise. Ce n'est pas un problème." Et avec cela le vampire haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire coquin, que le maître des potions -qui avait brusquement levé la tête- observa ébahit.

"Potter." Le garçon, le goss, le survivant, le petit Potter qui était arrivé 10 ans plus tôt dans sa classe avec ses vêtements trop grand, ses lunettes trop rondes, et son air tout naîf et gentil, venait simplement de l'autoriser à - à - à faire ce dont il répugnait à simplement penser, ce qui lui donnait envie de vomir, ce qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer faire, oser faire.

"Putain de merde!" Entendit-il quelque part au loin dans son cerveau, et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, son visage fut remonté par un main ferme sous son menton et deux lèvres douces se posèrent durement sur les siennes.

Baiser cru, rapide, pas vraiment partagé et un peu enragé.

Puis le survivant se recula de quelques pas et fusilla l'homme du regard.

"Ca suffit maintenant. La seule.." Mais il ne pu dire un mot de plus alors qu'une gifle magistrale venait s'abattre sur sa joue et fixa simplement hagard son professeur, debout à quelques mètres de lui maintenant, le visage furieux et les poings serrés.

"Sortez Potter."

Et le gryffondor leva la tête et poussa un soupir las. "Professeur." Souffla t-il.

Mais l'autre n'en démordait pas. Et tout son être semblait trembler de rage, et Harry en eut de nouveau le souffle presque coupé.

Et il aurait voulu lui dire, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le haïsse autant parce que c'était vraiment trés douloureux.

Mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire lorsque l'homme répéta son ordre d'une voix tellement froide fut juste de hurler.

- Epatant -

* * *

_Personellement j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre. Et vu que je me suis fait volé mon portable alors que je l'écrivais, vous avez intérêt à l'aimer aussi et à le prouver en cliquant sur le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche :)_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire un peu les sentiments d'Harry et faire un pas en avant pour 600000 en arrière. lol._

_J'espère que ca vous a plu._

_Biz._

_Blibl'_


	7. VI I want you

J'ai ouvert un Live Journal pour suivre l'avancés de mes fics, liens sur ma bio. Biz

PS: Pour les 100 reviews, le cadeau sera donc un OS post _quatre jours, trois nuits, deux heures et une minute_ avec un Severus jaloux de Harry, et Neville et Dray. Pour mes deux autres fics en projet, ce sera donc la Regulus Black, Severus Snape, qui passera en premier, puisque l'autre, la Ron, Lucius, ne fera que trois beaux chapitres. Voilà. Bonne lecture.

Les Maudits

Bliblou

_VI. I want you_

Severus haussa un sourcil. -Quoi maintenant?- Il regarda las et agaçé le brun s'écrouler par terre, gémissant de douleur maintenant que ce premier cri effrayant s'était éteint, et se contenta de soupirer.

Le survivant avait l'air de souffrir - Oui, c'était assez évident même - et ses yeux étaient vitreux, vagues et douloureux, et Severus grogna. La douleur que le vampire ressentait, il la sentait aussi, quelque part par là -toujours là où les sentiments des autres devaient aller- et il se retint de grogner.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, invoqua n'importe quel démon pour faire cesser cette mascarade, attendit vingt secondes pour constater que personne ne viendrait finalement l'aider parce qu'il n'était qu'un foutu serpentard aigri ne méritant rien de plus que des malédictions sur quelques malheureuses générations, et finalement, se laissa tomber en tailleur et tout en robes à terre, posant instinctivement dans le même mouvement sa main sur le front du vampire.

Qui immédiatement cessa tout cri, tout gémissement, et ne sembla plus ressentir aucune douleur.

"Potter, avez vous signé un pacte avec le diable, ou quelqu'un comme ça pour faire ainsi de ma vie un enfer?" Siffla t-il alors que les yeux verts du fils de son pire ennemi se rouvraient sur lui, un peu brumeux encore.

"Je suis désolé." Souffla le goss en réponse - et Severus aurait préféré qu'il ne réponde finalement rien et qu'il puisse ainsi recommencer à l'invectiver et à le haïr tranquillement.

" Ne vous avisez plus jamais de poser vos lèvres ou quoique ce soit sur moi Potter. Je ne vous permets que de prendre de mon sang. Est ce que c'est clair?" Et _cette _conversation devait continuer maintenant, alors qu'il avait sa main sur le front de 'son' vampire, dans un geste inconsciemment tendre et prévenant, concerné.

Et Harry voulait franchement lui mettre un poing dans la figure, quitte à en souffrir pendant quelques heures ensuite, mais tout -TOUT- pour faire ravaler sa langue acéré à cet homme infecte qui ne voulait pas comprendre des choses, des sentiments, des circonstances évidentes quand elles étaient sous son nez.

Le survivant, bien qu'il aimait sentir cet main chaude sur lui, finit par se relever et s'assit contre le sofa, fixant toujours le maître des potions, cherchant quelque chose d'engageant dans ses yeux.

"Potter, cessez de me regarder avec cet air de merlan frit, je ne suis pas preneur de toutes vos bonnes petites intentions alors..." Et il sifflait chaque mots méchamment. Et Harry explosa enfin.

Il fut en un bond sur l'homme, le coucha par terre, sa force empêchant tout mouvement de l'autre - et cet autre ne s'était pas aperçu de grand chose entre le moment où il était encore assis par terre, vociférant contre son ancien élève et celui où il était à terre, sa tête ayant cogné légèrement contre le plancher, Potter assis sur ses hanches, retenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête et le regard furieux plongé dans le sien.

"Maintenant, espèce d'infect être humain, vous allez m'écouter attentivement, et si vous ne le faites pas, je vous sucerais tellement que vous ne pourrez plus rien faire d'autre que gémir et réclamer plus, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tellement vidé et dépendant qu'aucune pensée autre que de l'adoration envers ma personne ne pourra plus vous traverser."

Et Severus eut un air égaré, craintif, et furieux, aussi, bien sûr.

"Oh oui, Snape, je peux faire ça. Vous êtes en mon pouvoir. Alors jusqu'à maintenant j'acceptais, parce que vous êtes vous et j'aime votre vous aigri et amer, sarcastique et froid. Mais il y a une limite à tout, et là vous l'avez largement franchi. Alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles et écoutez moi bien. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je ne fasses que vous prendre votre sang par ci par là quand il le faut. Vous m'appartenez aujourd'hui autant que je vous appartiens et il n'y a rien que vous puissez faire contre cela, peu importe à quel point vous sifflerez, vous pesterez ou m'enverrez à la gueule tout votre ressentiment envers moi et ce que j'ai fait de vous. Je veux, j'exige, que vous cessiez de vous prendre pour un gros dégueulasse à chaque fois que vous envisagez une relation intime entre nous. J'ai envie de vous baiser, et il n'en faudra pas beaucoup pour que vous aussi et ca n'a rien de choquant ou de répréhensible, croyez moi quand je vous dis que je ne suis plus rien de niais ni d'innocent. Je suis un vampire Snape, et vous êtes mon calice. Acceptez le une bonne fois pour toute parce que j'ai le pouvoir de vous rendre heureux, de vous protéger et de vous prommettre que plus personne ne vous fera de mal. Et vous serez aimé, aussi longtemps que vous serez en vie, auprès de moi."

"Qu'est ce que vous avez eu à l'instant?" Se contenta de répondre Severus Snape après un long - long- silence. "Est ce que ca vous intéresse vraiment? Est ce que je dois vous en parler? Vous n'avez pas juste envie de continuer à être vous et à me maudir en oubliant qu'à part votre petite personne il y a un monde en guerre et que - Ho fait étrange - je suis le principal espoir du côté brillant et lumineux."

L'homme ne fit que le fusiller du regard mais ne répondit pas. - Bien, puisqu'il le fallait maintenant, il acceptait de s'avouer vaincu et ne faire plus que ce que cet autre homme, encore un, plus puissant que lui voulait. Il était habitué à cela. Il avait souvent joué à ce jeu. Avec Voldemort d'abord, ensuite Albus. Alors un de plus, ce n'était pas grand chose. Et il préférait que ce soit Potter avec qui il doive finalement baiser qu'avec Albus ou Voldemort. -

- Alors bien. Ok. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, continuez à vous amuser avec ma petite personne insignifiante, je n'en ai plus rien à faire.-

"Je m'en fous Potter. Est ce que vous voulez baiser maintenant? Ca vous démange?" Snape avait quelque chose de vitreux et résigné dans ces yeux que Harry ne vit que trop bien, et quand l'homme échappa sa main de la poigne du vampire et vint pour défaire les boutons de ses éternels robes noirs, Harry grogna, et se retint de gémir et de frapper l'autre. Il laissa simplement tomber sa tête sur le sol, dans le creux du cou du professeur et garda les yeux obstinément fixé sur son cou.

"Professeur. Vous me fatiguez vraiment beaucoup." Finit-il par dire d'un ton un peu tremblant, de fatigue et d'angoisse. Il approcha son visage, son nez, sa bouche, un peu plus contre son cou et ses yeux prirent une teinte plus sombre, avant de se cercler d'or et que des petites canines apparaissent alors qu'il entrouvraient ses lèvres, soufflant sur la peau de son calice.

Et sans demander aucune permission, il mordit dans la veine et aspira le liquide épais rouge qui était si bon et qui le calmait tant.

Puis quand il eut fini et avant que Severus ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il l'embrassa, encore une fois, sans sa permission.

Mais Severus ne sentit même pas la force en lui de repousser le vampire. Il était docile, repu et apaisé alors qu'il sentait encore les vagues de plaisirs étranges qu'il avait ressenti alors que son sang quittait son corps.

Les lèvres de Harry finirent par s'écarter trés lègrement, et leur souffle se mêlaient et leurs yeux brumeux se lièrent et Harry déglutit.

"S'il vous plait, Severus. Laissez moi faire."

"Faites ce que vous voulez Potter. Vous êtes le maître maintenant." Et ca avait été dit avec juste de la lassitude mais tant de conviction que Harry ferma violemment les yeux, et s'appuyant sur ses bras il se releva brusquement et se retira de sur Severus, loin, en poussant un cri de rage, frustré et colérique.

"Allez vous faire foutre. ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE! Est ce que ca vous fait jouir de vous enfoncer vous même, de vous rendre malheureux à chaque putain de seconde qui passe?" Siffla t-il méchamment, trés méchamment, et il semblait qu'il allait s'étrangler de rage.

Severus s'était relevé, impassible.

" Snape putain!" Et il grogna encore. " ARRETEZ!" Et sa colère était irrationnel mais il sentait tant de panique, encore, en lui. " ARRETEZ! Je ne suis pas votre maître, je suis votre...votre..." Il lança un regard affecté, puissant à Severus qui détourna son regard impassible, les bras croisé sur le torse comme pour se protéger. -Pour se protéger, et Harry le savait.-

" Je suis votre époux. D'accord? Je suis votre époux et bordel je vous appartiens. Vous avez le pouvoir de faire ce que vous voulez de moi, d'accord? Et vous savez quoi, en plus?"

Mais Draco ouvrit la porte brusquement. "Harry, tu dégages plus de magie que..." "DEGAGES!" Et Draco ferma sa bouche et referma la porte juste après avoir lâché qu'il y avait une attaque à Londres, et qu'il était attendu.

"MERDE!" Il s'approcha, ivre de rage -vraiment, vraiment, vraiment - jusqu'à l'homme et le saisit au col. "Vous savez quoi Snape?!" Hurla t-il. Et il sentait qu'il allait craquer, nerveusement. " Vous savez quoi?" Continua t-il plus doucement. Et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Snape, toujours aussi impassible - sauf qu'il était troublé et anxieux, et éberlué et qu'il avait étrangement la gorge trés serré et qu'il avait juste envie de se laisser glisser sous ses couvertures et de tout oublier. "Vous savez quoi, Severus. Je suis tellement amoureux de vous que parfois ca fait mal."

Et les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent plus encore sur le col noir de l'homme et Severus le sentit sangloter contre lui.

-Merlin, il y avait vraiment un pacte avec un quelconque dieu alors. -

Harry n'attendait pas de réponse de Severus et il n'en eut pas. Et finalement, c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était quand même un gryffondor, et il voulait quand même quelque chose en échange.

Mais rien ne vint. Alors il ravala les quelques derniers sanglots qui tentaient de trahir sa voix et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

"J'y vais alors."

Et sans attendre, encore une fois, de réponse de son calice, il quitta la pièce.

Et Severus leva les yeux au ciel -Avait-il tant de besoin d'être si mélodramatique? Où était passé son discours enflammé de 'je suis le maître vous allez être heureux et on va baiser si je le dis' qu'il venait de lui tenir avec tant de conviction?

Il soupira. Observa le vampire se diriger d'un pas ferme jusqu'à la porte. Et grogna.

Et alors que Harry allait passer la porte de cette pièce étouffante, une longue main saisit son poignet et le retourna et il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que des lèvres se posaient déjà sur les siennes.

Plus qu'un baiser, une pression, une simple pression qui fit voler des papillons dans l'estomac et le coeur du gryffondor.

" Ne revenez pas dans le même état que tout à l'heure Potter, mais revenez quand même et on verra."

Et le gryffondor ne put qu'acquiescer en fermant les yeux et ce fut quand il voulut quitter la pièce qu'ils s'apercurent que leurs mains étaient étroitement liés.

"Merci Severus."

La porte se referma dans un claquement doux et l'homme resta simplement planté là, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Bien, peut être que le fait que Potter soit amoureux de lui changeait légèrement la donne. A n'en pas douter, ni Albus, ni Voldemort, ne nourissait ce genre de sentiment pour lui. - Salazard soit loué pour cela, d'ailleurs -

Alors, peut être, - mais vraiment peut être-, que finalement il allait réfléchir à tout ça, plus posément, en tentant vaillamment comme un courageux Gryffondor de rejeter au loin toutes ses tristes pensées et de voir tout sous un oeil différent.

Oui peut être qu'il accepterait finalement de tenter sa chance, parce que Harry Potter n'était pas James Potter, et qu'il était -peut être - bien - pour lui.

Alors, d'accord, peut être qu'il voulait bien essayer de ne pas penser que si il se permettait d'être un peu heureux, tout allait, comme toujours, foirer et le laisser encore un peu plus briser.

Peut être qu'il allait accepter d'être un bon calice, quelque chose comme heureux et apaisé, même si c'était la guerre et que Potter pouvait mourir à tout moment.

Mais de toute façon, si Potter devait mourir, lui le suivrait.

Alors d'accord.

- d'accord. -

* * *

_Il se trouve que quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je me suis vraiment senti énervé contre Severus, et mon énervement était assez incohérent, et j'avais juste envie de lui hurler dessus et de lui en mettre une. C'est pourquoi ce que dit Harry, quand il lui dit d'arrêter, et le 'Putain Snape' est assez décousu, et pourtant, j'étais tellement énervé, prise par son jeu. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup aimé rajouter Draco, même s'il fait totalement tâche, et qu'il tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe, je voulais quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais diriger la colère d'Harry sur quelqu'un d'autre, d'extérieur, ca fait trois chapitres qu'on est avec Severus et Harry, je voulais rappeler qu'il y avait un monde ailleurs, et je voulais que la rage de Harry soit tellement grande qu'il gueule aussi sur les autres._

_Et la fin, j'ai adoré écrire la fin, je pense que c'est mon passage préféré parce que le reste est assez décousu tant il a été compliqué d'écrire des deux côtés en même temps. C'est un chapitre clé. Et Severus passe par plusieurs sentiments, de la haine, à la colère, au doute, puis à l'acceptation, tandis qu'Harry, lui aussi, est confronté à beaucoup de truc - et lui à l'air tellement lunatique que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est enceinte, ou bien qu'il a ses règles, lol - il arrive sûr de lui, pour continuer sur une crise de colère phénoménale, pour finir sur un joli sentiment tremblant qui change toute la donne du côté de Severus. Qui finalement n'avait peur que d'une chose, être heureux et que ca ne dure pas, comme avant, comme toujours. Sev veut se défendre contre les malheurs de la vie, qu'il connait tant et se rend pourtant lui même malheureux pour éviter le reste. C'est totalement paradoxal. Ce type est paradoxal. Mais je l'adore._

_Si vous avez lu tout ceci -c'est un peu comme des secrets de tournage : ) - vous pouvez commentez aussi, dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Sinon, gros bisous à tous et à bientôt._

_Blibl'_


	8. VII The Last Hours

Les Maudits

Bliblou

_VII. The Last Hours_

Il était parti.

Les premières heures avaient été silencieuses, un peu dures surement.

Mais le vampire avait dit à Severus qu'il reviendrait, qu'il le protégerait et qu'il ferait bien attention à le garder en sécurité et heureux - et c'était bien de penser ça possible, quelque part - qu'il ne pouvait pas déjà douté.

Et il se maudit pour cela ; pour se prendre déjà à espérer. Mais il n'avait jamais été aimé et même si il trouvait cela encore totalement déplacé et un peu malsain, il ne réussissait pas à se dire qu'il allait juste continuer à rejeter Potter et demeurer malheureux. Il était assis là, dans ses robes noirs qu'il pensait avoir toujours porter et il se disait que peut être que maintenant, c'était enfin fini. Et il avait la sensation d'être un petit albinos à qui l'on permet enfin de regarder par la fenêtre, enfin guéri et libre.

Et puis, - évidemment - il y avait ce foutu lien qui le _forçait _à penser de cette manière et l'aidait, le menait vers l'acceptation totale - ou tout comme - de cette créature possessive qui avait dorénavant tant besoin de lui.

Cependant...

Cependant, maintenant, cela faisait quatres heures que le vampire était parti et le visage de Severus s'était fait de plus en plus pâle.

Il lui avait promis, n'est ce pas? Il ne l'aurait pas fait espérer pour finalement disparaitre juste après et le laisser encore tout seul.

Non, - non non non - c'était Potter, il n'avait pas menti, il n'avait pas fait tout ça juste pour se moquer de lui et disparaitre. Quoique c'était un foutu Gryffondor et les Gryffondors haissent les Serpentards, c'était aussi vieux que l'adage d'Erode, et alors, pourquoi pas?

Quatre heures! Pas une ou deux. Pas juste le temps d'une réflexion sur une déclaration d'amour et une promesse de sécurité, de protection et de bonheur.

Non, quatre heures! Quatre heures à attendre de ressentir quelque chose comme un vide ou quelque chose de pire ou bien encore quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à la mort...

Et dans ce cas, pourquoi pas?

Hein? Pourquoi pas?

Et ses mains semblaient trembler seuls alors qu'il était penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, tentant de _ne pas les passer dans ses cheveux comme un stupide gryffondor le ferait. -_ Parce que se passer les doigts dans les cheveux d'un air las et anxieux _était_ un geste Gryffondor typique. - Bien sûr -

Et Severus grogna contre ces putains de Gryffondor et contre lui même, et contre Potter aussi. Et merde vraiment, parce que la tension dans sa poitrine, dans tout son être, cette angoisse et cette fatigue et cette lassitude.

Saleté de vie.

Saleté de Potter.

_Tic tac 4h30..._

Potter lui avait menti. La demi heure était presque passée maintenant, et ca ferait bientôt cinq heure, ou presque.

Et rien, rien sauf ce sentiment de rage mêlé à de la douleur et à un manque, presque douloureux. Mais qu'est ce que c'était hein?!

Putain de situation haïssable.

Et ca y était déjà. C'était fini. Le quart d'heure -les quatre heures - à réfléchir au ' je suis amoureux de vous ' offert et au 'd'accord' répondu avait été étudié.

C'était non. Non!

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas endurer ça à chaque fois que Potter partirait pour une mission suicide et le laisserait là, ignorant de son sort.

Non, il lui avait promis de le protéger et là il avait mal. Mal de l'attendre. Mal de le penser se battant contre des forces bien plus nombreuses, bien plus vicieuses.

Mal de le penser dépendant de lui, mal de se penser absent auprès de lui.

Potter l'aimait? Potter voulait le protéger?

Alors que Potter débarque maintenant, le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure vraiment.

Que Potter revienne et aspire son sang et recommence à lui jurer monts et merveilles, et qu'il fasse que tout se réalise, que tout aille bien.

Que tout se calme enfin.

Parce que ca faisait cinq heures, et qu'il ne sentait presque plus rien.

-&-

Et puis maintenant il était là, et il était tellement triste. - Ho Salazard, tellement, vraiment si triste. -

Il s'était juste effondré auprès de son corps, un pathétique hoquet de détresse avait résonné entre ses lèvres et parce qu'il ne pouvait juste plus, il avait hurlé.

Hurlé, hurlé, encore et encore.

Et les larmes dévalaient ses joues et ca faisait tant de temps et il serrait le jeune homme, le petit homme, le gentil gryffondor si puéril, sérieux, fort, fragile, plein d'espérances, contre lui, trés fort, sa tête pressée contre son cou, dans l'espoir qu'il boive.

"Allez bois, bois" et il pleurait tellement ça faisait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire.

"Non - Non non non - " Et des sanglots retentissaient dans le hall. Tant de sanglots et tant de cris de détresse, d'un être brisé, depuis qu'on était venu le trouver, le sortir de sa torpeur, le prévenir, qu'ils étaient revenus, qu'il était là, dans le hall, qu'il fallait qu'il vienne, qu'il fallait qu'il le voit étendu, pleins de sangs, à terre, les yeux grands ouverts, tout embués de larmes, et sa respiration sifflante, ses gémissements et tremblements de douleurs, et puis plus rien.

Et Severus avait commencé à hurler - Non, non, ca ne pouvait pas être, pas maintenant, pas comme ça - et à tenter de forcer Potter à planter ses petites canines avides dans son cou, et puis il avait pleuré parce que Potter - Harry, c'était Harry. Parce que Harry était un enfant qui venait de mourir dans ses bras, qui était mort, qui n'existait déjà plus, qui lui avait juste promis du vent, mais il s'en fichait de ça parce que c'était avant tout un enfant -

"Non." Et maintenant, tant de temps après - combien? Combien de temps?- il le tenait toujours, serré contre lui tentant vainement de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur.

Il avait menti.

Alors plus jamais. Plus jamais il n'espérerait quelque chose.

La vie n'était qu'un enfer. Un insupportable enfer.

Mais juste là, juste pour quelques minutes, juste le temps de regretter d'avoir espérer, et de le tenir encore un petit peu contre lui, il allait continuer à pleurer.

-&-

Il resta comme ça, à genoux, le corps de Harry collé contre lui et ses gestes convulsifs, fébriles le rapprochant toujours un peu plus, à pleurer hystériquement pendant longtemps. Pendant aussi longtemps qu'il fallu à la bataille pour se terminer, et à Ladislas - celui qui avait fait de Harry ce qu'il était -avait été- de pénétrer dans le grand hall en courant et d'apercevoir les deux corps vissés l'un à l'autre et ce désespoir presque palpable émanant du calice.

Ladislas se précipita, s'agenouilla, et apercut les vaines tentatives, les faibles paroles de l'homme en noir qui essayait de faire boire son jeune vampire, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Non. Pas comme ça.

"Monsieur Snape." Mais l'autre était parti trés loin. Parce que ca faisait mal de perdre son vampire.

"Monsieur Snape. Hey, il y a un moyen."

Mais il n'eut pas plus de réponse, l'autre homme était si las. - Ho tellement las et triste. -

Alors Ladislas invoqua juste une dague, saisit juste l'un des poignets du maître de Potions et trancha juste là où la veine coulait, puis l'approcha des lèvres de Harry - qui semblait à la fois si près et si loin du cou de l'homme - et fit glisser plusieurs goûtes à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Et sans que Severus ne se soit aperçu de rien, Harry sembla reprendre un peu de force, et mordit le poignet.

* * *

_Ca, ca va pas aider Severus...Vous y avez cru hein? Au pas en avant accompli sublimement dans le précédent chapitre..._

_Bon j'avoues être relativement mitigé sur ce chapitre. J'en suis pas totalement contente, mais il était quasiment impossible dans la force des choses, d'ajouter au milieu du texte un petit film avec Severus s'effondrant aurpès du corps d'Harry et lâcher un premier pathétique hoquet de détresse. Ni avoir une photo de Severus assis sur son canapé en train d'avoir peur et de refuser de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour ne pas être comme un Gryffondor anxieux._

_Je suis parfois tellement frustré d'écrire et non de montrer les choses que j'imagine. Mais j'espère, bien que ma fic soit minimaliste en description, que vous percevrez et réussirez à vous faire une image de la détresse et de la peur de cet homme qu'est Severus Snape._

_A bientôt pour la suite et laissez des reviews, j'en veux BEAUCOUP parce que je suis dans une période où je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps ni la motivation alors il me faut mon cota de review vitaminé : )_

_PS: Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans mes réponses aux reviews, j'ai ouvert un LJ, et j'y parle d'une fic fond de tiroir qui peut être vous plairait, pourriez vous me faire part de votre avis. Merci._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	9. VIII Don't tell anything else

Veuillez me pardonner de ne pas avoir fait de réponses aux reviews cette fois-ci, les vacances approchent et les partiels aussi. Cependant, ne vous relâchez pas, parce que justement, il va être de plus en plus compliqué de vous satisfaire rapidement. Alors n'hésitez pas! Réclamez moi le prochain chapitre à grandes eaux, et je verrais ce que je peux faire : )

Bonne lecture.

PS: Court, mais intense. J'ai du mal à me démêler des sentiments des persos après de telles scènes, c'est pour ça que je préfères souvent changer les scènes avec les chapitres.

Les Maudits

Bliblou

_VIII. Don't tell anything else._

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Severus sur son fauteuil, prêt de la cheminée, Harry sur le sofa, les fesses à peine posées sur le rebord, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

"Je suis désolé."

Vraiment? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire maintenant, c'était trop tard non? Tout le monde avait vu le grand Severus Snape s'effondrer. Et encore maintenant, si quelqu'un entrait, il le verrait pathétiquement cadavérique - bien pire que d'habitude - les yeux bouffis et rougis par les larmes - tant de larmes - qu'il avait versé alors qu'il serrait hystériquement ce sal vampire contre lui.

Salazard, il avait eu tellement peur.

Devant le manque de réponse flagrant de son calice, Harry soupira. Lui aussi était fatigué. Il était fatigué de se battre avec cette tête de mule et fatigué de se battre avec cette envie irrépressible de le serrer contre lui, de le toucher, de le sentir et de coucher, de faire l'amour avec lui. Il voulait fermer définitivement le lien et vivre comme un vampire devrait le faire avec son calice. Comme Ladislas vivait avec Draco.

Mais Severus Snape n'était pas Draco, et lui même n'était pas Ladislas. Il y avait trop d'antécédents dans la vie de l'ancien mangemort, tant de phases tristes - presque uniquement des phases tristes - et tant d'incertitudes et de non expérience de la part de Harry.

Les deux n'avaient sûrement jamais eu de relation longue avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient, ou devaient aimer.

- Merlin, quel bordel. -

Et il y avait eu ça maintenant, et il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir. Pas parce que ses ennemis l'avait salement amoché - il y était plus qu'habitué - mais parce que Severus n'avait pas pu - ne savait pas- contenir ses pensées et ses sentiments et il avait ressenti cette chance que l'homme comptait lui laisser, et il avait ressenti ensuite, cette colère, et il avait ensuite - et il avait eu tellement peur et tellement mal - ressenti ce désespoir sans nom qui avait pris possession de son calice et de ça, réellement, il aurait pu mourir.

Il avait fallu que Ladislas sorte Harry des bras de Severus, parce qu'il était trop faible et trop étouffé par la brutalité, la force des sentiments du plus vieux, et qu'il attrape son visage et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le morde, encore.

Et maintenant ils étaient vraiment là, vivant tous les deux, et tous les deux aussi pâles et tremblant.

Quelle idée brillante il avait eu, vraiment. Prendre un calice non consentant, par _amûr_ avait été idiot. Pire qu'idiot, dangereux et malsain. Il avait rendu Snape bien plus triste qu'il ne l'était avant.

- Ho oui, parce que l'homme voulait tant mourir.-

"Ecoutez. Je sais que vous me haissez, même si n'importe comment je ne peux plus lire vos sentiments maintenant, et je vous ai promis de ne plus vous faire souffrir, et de vous protéger et j'ai fait le contraire quelques minutes après. Et je m'en veux pour ça. Alors, écoutez " Et c'était si dur. " Je vais faire comme vous l'avez dit d'accord. Et je vais faire des recherches pour annuler ce lien. Et je ne vous importunerais plus jamais. Juste le temps de trouver quelque chose, je viendrais réclamer du sang, mais nous pouvons nous arranger avec Pompresh elle pourrait..." Et comme ses yeux étaient fixés, embrumés, plein de larmes sur le sol, il ne vit pas un instant le maître des potions bondir sur ses pieds et se précipiter sur lui.

Par contre, il sentit le reste, il sentit, et ressentit ce corps sur lui, ces lèvres sur les siennes, ce désespoir touchant le sien, ces mains parcourant, touchant, dévoilant, caressant sa peau tremblante. - Et Salazard que c'était bon. Faites que cela continue. - Et il gémit le nom de l'homme, de son homme, de son calice.

Et il ouvrit ses yeux verts assombris par le désir, encerclé d'or, et sa bouche entre-ouverte dévoilait ses canines et Severus au dessus de lui semblait ne rechercher rien d'autre qu'un 'oui', ou quelque chose comme un 'ok, c'est bon, d'accord, on oublie ce que je viens de dire et on fait comme ça' et il sembla le trouver car il repartit, descendit, plus bas, et bientôt Harry fut nu.

Et bientôt Severus fut nu.

Et rapidement, Severus prépara le vampire - et il ferma un instant les yeux et s'arrêta, parce que là, ce n'était pas un vampire, c'était un homme, un jeune homme, et il allait faire l'amour avec lui.- et puis alors que les gémissements plaintifs de Harry emplissaient la pièce - Severus était si silencieux - le calice le pénétra, et Harry siffla. En fourchelang, en anglais, en allemand - et Severus ne put se demander d'où cette langue lui venait car il _venait_, lui, en lui. Et c'était si bon. - Et alors qu'il allait atteindre l'extase Harry murmura à Severus de ne plus bloquer ses sentiments, de les lui laisser, de les laisser tout ressentir ensemble.

Et alors il y eut comme un temps, un arrêt, quelque chose qui laissa au silence le temps d'entendre leurs souffles irréguliers, pressés, fascinés, et puis Harry gémit, presque dans un sanglot, et attira plus contre lui son calice, son Severus, et l'embrassa, bougeant ses hanches, et venant finalement, avec lui.

"Je t'aime."

Et ils oublièrent tous les deux un instant que Voldemort était encore à tuer.

* * *

_Alors? Vous vous y attendiez pas hein? _

_En fait, la fic était prévue ainsi depuis le début, et puis après j'ai eu un doute, et j'ai changé et puis finalement, en écrivant, c'est venu ainsi tout seul._

_Severus NE PEUT PAS laisser ce petit con prendre encore une autre décision idiote._

_Il reste encore entre 2 et 4 chapitres. J'espère que vous serez de plus en plus là parce que les fins sont mes plus grands faiblesses. (Point de vue du postage bien sûr, je ne vos publierais jamais une fin médiocre : ))_

_Grosses bises à tous._

_Et j'espère pleins pleins pleins de reviews (ce qu'il faut d'équivalent au hits, quand même), pour une prochain chapitre, trés trés trés rapide._

_Blibl'_


	10. IX Wake up!

Les Maudits

Bliblou

_IX. Wake up!_

Et il lui était indispensable maintenant. Ils étaient soudés, scellés l'un à l'autre et il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible - y en avait-il seulement eu? -

Pas pour lui en tout cas. Et il avait tellement voulu ça.

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres roses et ses yeux brillèrent encore un peu plus alors qu'il observait son amant endormi.

Magnifique. Il avait l'air si paisible. Et Harry se mordit la lèvre, ressentant une vive émotion, presque trop forte, le submerger. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre Severus Snape, étendu sur le côté, un bras sous l'oreiller.

Ils étaient là, maintenant - s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait faites que cela ne change jamais - , et Harry n'arrivait toujours juste pas à y croire.

Bon sûrement tout n'allait pas être facile. Snape était et restait Snape, envers et contre tout, et même si le sentiment de bien être et de confiance totale qui émanait de 'là où devait émaner les sentiments des autres' le rassuraient quant aux sentiments de son calice, il n'était sûr de rien - Parce que, franchement, Severus n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un tempérament tout à fait prévisible -

Alors quoi?

Allait-il se réveiller et le rejeter dés qu'il aurait compris qui était dans son lit et ce qu'ils avaient fait?

Allait-il se montrer encore si foutument inquiet et puéril et le maudir encore?

Allait-il lui faire ressentir des choses tristes, amères et envahissantes qui allait encore lui faire perdre ses moyens?

Allait-il simplement regretter?

Tant de questions et d'appréhensions empêchaient le survivant de dormir, et il se disait que ce serait bien de garder Severus juste comme ça. L'homme était serein, et Harry calme par le fait, et le calice pourrait servir ainsi étendu de bonne réserve de sang docile - et il était nu en plus alors c'était sympa de regarder-.

Et puis, chose qui entrait tout en haut de la liste des points 'pour le garder endormi pour toujours', il n'aurait pas à entendre Severus lui hurler ou lui siffler à quel point il n'aurait pas dû faire ça et à quel point ce n'était pas bien et mal et...

Et Harry mordit ses lèvres, baissa les yeux et respira lassement, alors que ses yeux se brouillaient.

Et il avait juste raison. Severus avait raison.

Il était son vampire et l'avait fait souffrir. Or Severus n'était pas n'importe qui, il était un homme juste et courageux, un homme qui n'avait connu que colère et peine tout au long de sa vie et que Harry avait condamné à être éternellement attaché à lui.

Lui qui était si content de cet état de fait, lui qui était si égoiste. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien prémédité. Bien sûr. Mais c'était bien quand même. Et finalement l'homme avait semblé accepter. Il s'était jeté sur lui, non? C'était bien un signe. Ou était-ce le lien?

"Potter, cessez cela."

Et la voix l'aurait presque fait sursauter si il n'avait pas ressenti bien avant que Snape était réveillé. "Bonjour." Et Harry s'était redressé et le fixait d'un peu plus haut, la tête sur sa main.

"Bonjour."

L'homme paraissait calme - bon point, tout allait peut être bien se passer finalement - et ne semblait rien regretter. Il avait juste les yeux un peu perdu dans le vague et ne fixait rien qu'un point perdu sur le torse du vampire.

Mais à part cela, tout semblait aller bien.

Sauf que le silence durait et - ok - ce n'était pas normal. Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et se retrouva juste en face du visage de Severus, ses yeux cherchant à capturer les siens.

"Professeur Snape?" Murmura t-il. Et il se rapprocha un peu de l'homme.

Finalement, tous les 'allait-il...?' qu'il avait envisagé un peu plus tôt semblait folklorique par rapport au silence inquiétant que laissait plâner l'ancien mangemort.

"Professeur..." Harry s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui - Si l'homme continuait, son instinct allait commencer à vraiment s'inquiéter et à paniquer et il pourrait aller vider quelques malheureux innocents, alors bon sang, qu'avait Severus? - et il glissa un bras autour de la taille nu de l'homme, collant son front contre le sien.

Mais les yeux de Severus était toujours aussi vague, et sa respiration toujours trop calme. - Pourtant il avait bien parlé non? -

"Hey, Severus!" Tenta Harry d'un voix qu'il empêchait de paraître inquiète. Et il le secoua légèrement. "Putain, est ce que je dois te mordre?"

Mais aucune réponse ne vint et Harry ne pouvait se résigner à le mordre mais Severus n'était pas là. Pas là du tout. - Et bon sang, que se passait-il maintenant? -

"Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière et l'amener ici Snape. Et alors elle te verra nu et elle le racontera sûrement à tout le monde et tu ne veux sûrement pas ça hein? Alors, réveilles toi." Chuchota t-il vraiment inquiet maintenant. Et il ne sentait rien du tout nulle part qui pourrait le guider, lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. Et c'était ça, réellement, qui l'effrayait maintenant.

Il se leva rapidement, enfila quelque chose et jeta de nouveau un regard sur l'homme étendu, les yeux sombres toujours ouverts. "Je vais chercher l'infirmière Snape." Le menaca t-il une dernière fois. Mais rien ne vint encore et Harry quitta rapidement la pièce.

En plus, il avait soif.

Mais il ne se rendit pas à l'infirmerie comme il en avait menacé Snape, mais jusqu'aux appartements de Draco à la porte duquel il tambourina comme un forcené. Ce fut Ladislas, largement dévétu qui lui ouvrit, les crocs pas totalement rentrés, du sang sur le coin de la bouche. "J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être là Potter." Siffla l'homme.

Harry aperçu Draco étendu sur le canapé, derrière lui, le fixant un air frustré sur le visage.

"Désolé d'interrompre ton repas, Lad, mais " Et il se remit à paniquer. - Il avait presque oublié, quel piètre amant il faisait, vraiment. - " Severus ne se réveille pas." Il mordit sa lèvre et Ladislas haussa un sourcil. " Enfin si, il est réveillé, mais ses yeux sont vagues et il ne m'entend pas." Précisa t-il, cherchant comment expliquer la chose.

"Par l'enfer, quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Vous pourriez pas être comme les personnes normales et ne pas avoir constamment des problèmes!" S'exclama Draco en se redressant, s'appuyant contre le dossier du sofa, la main sur son cou, l'air fatigué.

"Vous vous êtes unis?" Demanda alors Ladislas et Harry se demanda quel pouvait bien être le rapport avec la choucroute mais acquiesça tout de même.

Et cela sembla fortement intéressé Draco qui prit sur lui pour se redresser et vint s'aggriper à son vampire. "Ho ho, à quoi ressemble Severus en transe?" L'interrogea t-il, mais ce fut Ladislas qui répondit :

" A toi en plus vieux et blond en transe."

"C'est quoi, une transe?" Les interrompit Harry qui sentait poindre des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver alors que Draco fixait Ladislas, l'air presque insistant et irrité. - Et Harry se souvint qu'il avait interrompu leur repas. -

"La transe, c'est ce qui suit l'union. La magie de Severue s'est liée à la tienne cette nuit, et elle doit s'adapter. Comme tu es mort, tu n'en ressens pas les effets. Boire son sang lui permettra, ou permettra à sa magie de comprendre pourquoi ta magie essaye de compléter celle de Severus. On appelle ça la 'morsure d'Union'."

"Tu comprends?" Et Ladislas semblait maintenant prêt à le renvoyer dehors à coup de savates si il ne répondait pas oui.

"Je dois juste le boire." Termina tout de même Harry pour être bien sûr.

Et les deux 'ouiiiiiiiiii' soupirés, agacés, le convinquirent de quitter le pas de la porte - et ils ne l'avaient même pas invité à entrer - et il s'en retourna vers les sous-sols.

Sauf qu'alors qu'il allait atteindre la dernière volée de marche, une explosion fit trembler tout le château et l'escalier s'effondra.

* * *

_Hum hum...Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre... Ahahah. Je suis toute sourire._

_J'adore ce chapitre. J'adore Draco. Et j'adore l'idée que les calices ne sont pas sensés attendre des heures leurs morsures d'Union. _

_Ahah!_

_PS: Vraiment désolé, pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois-ci parce que je suis malade. _

_A bientôt._

_Biz_

_Blibl' _


	11. X I hate you

Les Maudits

Bliblou

_X. I hate you._

L'explosion avait fait s'écrouler un pan de mur. Un large pan de mur, et une petite partie de l'escalier. Et Ladislas et Draco était arrivés quelque secondes plus tard échevelés, pour tomber, rassurés, sur un Harry Potter blanc de poussière mais bien vivant. - Les réflexes étaient l'une des caractéristiques majeures des vampires. -

"C'était quoi ça?" Demanda Draco, un peu bêtement - mais il fallait qu'il sache que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait -

Mais Harry cassa tous ses espoirs en passant lassement une main sur sa cicatrice. "Je crois que c'est terminé maintenant. Il devait savoir que j'étais blessé. Il en profite."

Et il offrit un sourire carnassier - et dangereux - à ses deux amis. "Il ignore juste que je suis un vampire."

Et cela semblait en même temps le rassurer et en même temps l'embêter - mais c'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se battre aujourd'hui. -

"Harry, il faut d'abord que tu..." Mais une nouvelle explosion retentit et fit de nouveau trembler le château et des cris se firent entendre dans les étages; "Ce serait utile que personne ne sorte." Siffla Harry un peu en colère d'entendre déjà des petits pas courir dans les couloirs. "Est ce que vous pouvez vous charger de garder les élèves dans leur dortoir. Il ne faut pas qu'il sorte. Sauf ceux qui veulent aider, d'accord?"

Ladislas et Draco acquiescèrent et Harry allait partir quand il fut rattrapé fermement par Ladislas, qui avait facilement escaladé puis contourné le tas de pierre."Tu dois absolument mordre ton calice. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour lui qu'il reste en transe plus de quelques heures." Et Ladislas semblait passablement inquiet du fait que Harry pourrait choisir de garder Severus en sécurité et en transe dans les cachots pendant la bataille finale. - Mais si c'était finalement quelque chose de vitale, d'accord. -

Harry acquiesça et se détourna de nouveau, courant jusqu'à la porte des appartements du directeur des Serpentards.

Encore, il dormait - les yeux ouverts - et c'était assez normal puisqu'il était en transe mais cela semblait un peu étrange à Harry de le voir comme ça. Il aurait pensé que jamais Severus ne se laisserait voir endormi au milieu du lit, et nu, de surcroit. Et Harry grimaça en pensant que c'était encore une des choses que Severus ne devait pas aimer du tout et qu'il était obligé de faire à cause de Harry et de sa stupide morsure.

Harry soupira. - Il était quelque part, un peu caché derrière le contentement d'avoir un calice, d'avoir Severus pour calice, vraiment désolé. - Il s'approcha lentement et passa une main sur le dos nu, remonta jusqu'à la nuque dégagée des cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et caressa le profil détendu de l'homme. - Merlin, il l'aimait tant. -

Dans un geste souple et rapide - il y avait la guerre aux portes de Poudlard - Harry vint se placer juste en face de Snape, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher et mordit le cou pâle.

Et c'était quelque chose de tellement bon que Harry ne pu s'empêcher de gêmir et de se rapprocher un peu plus - oh encore un peu, comme ça - et d'aspirer ce sang si délicieux - encore plus que les fois d'avant. Et c'était le lien n'est ce pas? - et il se retint de faire d'office l'amour à l'homme lorsque celui-ci laissa à son tour échapper un son rauque et aggriper sa hanche puis son dos. "Potter." Souffla Severus. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, parce que c'était si bon - et parce qu'il devait partir se faire tuer - Non, pas ça, il ne devait pas abandonner Severus. Jamais -

Et Severus semblait trouver cela également renversant parce qu'il s'accrochait au vampire et il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, rien d'autre que ses petites canines tendres plantées dans son cou et ce corps chaud et fin contre lui et ces émotions - les siennes, les leurs? - qui dansaient en lui, là où elles devaient danser et - Merlin, encore - c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Et puis il y eut une nouvelle explosion, plus violente et Harry se releva, aux aguets, les yeux cerclés d'or et les canines visibles, rouges et moites de sang, tandis que Severus haguard tentait de redonner un sens à la réalité. - Quelle était ce drôle de bruit -

"Potter." L'autre se retourna et se mit à genoux à quelques centimètres de lui - et c'était vraiment étrange de le voir en vampire - puis s'approcha encore un peu et posa juste légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis :

"Voldemort est ici"- Et Severus devint livide. Non il n'avait pas peur, pas pour lui. Si pour lui! Bien sûr pour lui, parce que si Harry mourait il serait de nouveau seul. Et ça ferait mal. - "Je veux que vous me promettiez de rester ici. Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer en vous sachant au milieu de la bataille, surtout alors que nous venons de nous lier."

Et d'un coup cela sembla mettre Severus en colère, et il siffla :

"Comment avez-vous pu me forcer à me lier à vous alors que vous allez vous faire tuer. Sale petit égoïste. Je vous hais" Et Harry écarquilla un peu les yeux. -Mais? Non. Non. C'était Severus qui l'avait embrassé, qui l'avait conduit à la chambre. Ce n'était pas sa faute. - Mais le vampire savait que l'homme avait raison, et cela faisait tellement mal de sentir cette haine, cette rancune et cette peur à travers son calice.

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça. "Je vous jure que je ferais tout pour être en vie." - Oh Merlin, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça. - Et sans un regard en arrière - il ne pouvait pas, sinon il l'aurait juste pris avec lui et ils auraient fuit trés loin - il quitta la pièce.

Et Severus se laissa aller sur son coussin, et pour la première fois depuis tant et tant d'années, - parce que c'était injuste, malsain et triste. Mais c'était quelque chose auquel il aurait dû être habitué. Pour ça, pour cette erreur qu'il avait commise - parce qu'il aurait dû savoir, bien sûr, ca ne pouvait pas se passer bien - Severus se mit à pleurer, tenant sa poitrine, son coeur, et maudissant ce lien qui se solidifiait, en lui, lui promettant mille souffrance à l'instant même où Harry Potter, le survivant, son vampire, mourrait.

* * *

_Tadam! Toujours aussi trés court - mais c'est une volonté de ma part - et j'espère toujours aussi bien. Severus est super déprimé et Harry est super déprimé...Aussi. lol._

_C'est vrai qu'il a été un peu bête sur ce coup. Alors, le chapitre finale? Quand va t-il arriver?_

_Eh, ben en fait je sais pas. Probablement pas de sitôt parce que je suis un peu trés occupé avec Happy Days et désolé de ne pas répondre à vos reviews. C'est quelque chose que je me suis mis sérieusement à faire pour Happy Days et c'est vrai que j'aime ça, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé._

_: )_

_A bientôt. _

_Biz et merci encore de me suivre._

_Blibl'_


	12. XI I love you

_Bonjour à tous - ou 're' lol. Prise d'un élan frénétique, j'ai finalement décidé de terminer ENFIN cette fic. Et même si je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous seront déçu par la rapidité de cette fin, j'avoues que je l'aime beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire les description de bataille et pourtant elle y est. Et je me suis remis trés rapidement, sans aucun soucis à l'intérieur de l'esprit triste de Severus._

_C'est juste la fin, quoi. _

_Bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir suivi. ^__^  
_

* * *

**Les maudits**

_XI. I love you._

La bataille faisait rage au dehors depuis ce qui semblait à Severus des jours entiers. Et pourtant _depuis_,l'homme n'avait pas eut la force de quitter sa chambre afin d'aller se joindre aux combats.

Parce que s'il le faisait, il risquait la vie d'Harry ce qui évidemment entraînererait _inexorablement_ la défaite du côté du Bien.

Severus grogna et se laissa tomber assit sur son lit, allant enterrer son visage dans ses mains.

Pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre que tous ces cons crèvent. Tous ces ingrats naiseux. Particulièrement ce petit salopard irresponsable de Potter. Qu'il aille crever, finalement.

Au fond de lui, il sentit une vague de quelque chose l'envahir et il fut rassuré un instant, avant qu'il ne lâche un cri de rage et plisse les yeux. Et il espérait bien que le Gryffondor ait eu le souffle coupé un instant par la haine qu'il venait de lui envoyer en réponse.

Peu importe. Qu'il crève.

Avec ou sans son accord, de toute façon, ce serait ce qui se passerait.

« Va en enfer, Potter. » Siffla t-il. Mais – oh – sa voix n'avait rien de suffisamment froid. Elle résonna juste un moment dans le silence assourdissant des cachots, aussi brisée qu'elle l'avait été en sortant d'entre les lèvres de Severus.

L'homme grimpa sur le lit et se recroquevilla.

Potter pouvait bien crever.

-&-

« Relèves-toi Harry ! » Hurla Draco pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois. Mais le Gryffondor resta à terre encore un peu plus longtemps et le blond – le calice – se fraya à grand renfort de sort un passage jusqu'à lui.

« Lèves-toi ! » Ordonna t-il en saisissant l'un des bras de Harry. « Maintenant ! » Asséna t-il encore d'un ton froid. Lui lançant un regard désespéré, l'Elu se remit sur ses pieds.

« Il veut juste que je meurs Draco. » Croassa t-il tant qu'il pouvait. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et respira précipitamment.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais Draco ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix basse et triste.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en les écarquillant. Il avait l'air près à frapper Harry. Il envoya un sort vers l'un des mangemorts qui tentait de passer le dôme de protection que Ladislas maintenait.

« Peu importe Potter. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remuer et d'aller faire son affaire à Voldy. Ensuite, tu pourras me poser _toutes_ les questions que tu voudras à propos de l'injustice de la vie et de ce sympathique côté Poufsouffle terrifié qu'a développé Severus. » Il laissa un instant sa phrase en suspens puis posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Harry.

« Maintenant bouges ! »

Et comme c'était écrit, Harry Potter vaincu Tom jedusor.

-&-

« Est-ce que tu vas continuer à m'emmerder longtemps ? » Siffla d'une voix froide un fameux maître des potions.

La petite chose aux yeux noirs qui jouait un peu plus loin écarquilla grand les yeux.

« Papa ! T'as dis un gros mot ! Cécil ! Papa a dit un gros mot ! » S'exclama l'enfant au roux et long cheveux en désordre. Un petit garçon châtain entra dans la pièce alors qu'il se débattait avec les boutons de son pyjama et observa Severus bouche-bée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et cessa _finalement _de mordiller la cou de Severus en aspirant de petit gorgée de sang. «Je t'aime.» Murmura t-il dans l'oreille de son calice.

Il relâcha ensuite son étreinte et s'avança vers les enfants. En souriant, il tapa des mains.

« Au lit messieurs, nous avons des choses à faire demain. » Dit-il d'un ton doux. Les deux enfants, à peu près du même âge, se levèrent rapidement et un par un, allèrent déposer une bise sur la joue du professeur de potion, occupé – comme toujours – à concocter n'importe quoi.

« Bonne nuit P'pa. » Murmura le petit garçon aux cheveux roux sans pouvoir retenir un bâillement. « Bonne nuit Will'. » Répondit son père en posant un baiser dans les cheveux du petit garçon. Celui-ci se détourna ensuite et alla se fourrer dans les jambes de Harry qui le prit dans ses bras.

« A demain. » Dit Cécil en secouant la main pour son père. L'homme en noir laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres et il fit un clin d'œil à son deuxième fils avant d'hocher la tête.

Les enfants et Harry disparurent finalement dans le couloir et Severus s'autorisa à sourire plus encore, caressant d'une main distraite la petite marque de morsure encore sensible dans son cou.

_THE END_

* * *

_Merci encore d'avoir été là._

_Gros bisous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures - enfin, j'en ai en charge déjà, alors bon...^__^_

_Juste pour info, les enfants ont été adoptés. Pas de Mpreg en tête._

_Bisous_

_Blibl'  
_


End file.
